The Choices We Make
by ProcrastinatorSleepyhead23
Summary: Hiccup leaves Berk the night before the final test. Five years later; Hiccup is now living a new life with a new identity. But it all changed when he saves a familiar blonde girl together with a bloodied old man with an attitude and interchangeable hands from a burning ship and bloodthirsty Vikings. Also he found out something that will lead him back to his past. (AU) Dark Hiccup
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**The Choices We Make**

 **Plot Summary:**

Hiccup leaves Berk the night before the final test. Five years later; Hiccup is now living a new life with a new identity. But one day it all changed when he saves a familiar blonde girl together with a bloodied old man with attitude and interchangeable hands from a burning ship and bloodthirsty Vikings. Also he found out something that will lead him back to his past. (AU) Dark Hiccup

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hello guys! ProcrastinatorSleepyhead here…I'm back here again, this is my second story here in FF. Well my first one is still a work in progress and I'm planning to finish it soon. But my mind was full of this new story(I'm referring to this one) so I think, why not give it a shot? Well let's make It short, please enjoy my new one guys, if you have complaints or criticism or something, just send me a review and I'll do something about it(I guess)—So let's start~~!

I do not own "HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON" and its characters,

And anyways R&R!

* * *

 _ **~Prologue~**_

 ** _~Kill ring- Afternoon~_**

A Gronckle hovers above the ring, hunting victims as the teen recruits scramble. Astrid ducks behind a barrier to find Hiccup already there.

She forces her axe at his throat. "Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing."

"Please, by all means." Hiccup replied to her intimidated at her threat.

She darts off, CLOSING FAST on the dragon. The crowd above cheers her on.

A random Viking shouts at her, "You got it Astrid!"

Hiccup stands and looks around. Amidst the crowd of onlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with pride. He locks eyes with Hiccup, giving him a nod of encouragement. Hiccup adjusts his new helmet and forces a half-hearted smile. Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the Gronckle spots him and makes his way towards him.

Astrid was preparing herself for the kill behind one of the barriers. She catches her breath and scowls, focused, determined.

"This time. This time for sure! Aaaaaaa—" As Astrid jumps from the barriers and runs towards the Gronckle, she sees that Hiccup has already laid the Gronckle out.

"...aaaaaaauGGGGGHHHHHHHH! No! No!" Astrid was defeated. She was defeated by Hiccup, the runt of the village weeks before!

Hiccup shrugs, as unhappy with the situation as she is. "NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING" Astrid was now swinging her axe in the air, releasing her anger—well some of it.

A loud CLACK ring out. From the crowd above, Gothi, the village elder, steps forward, tapping her staff. There was a short silence as everyone lights up excitedly, waiting for the decision.

"So I guess—" Hiccup tried to leave the kill ring but was grab by Gobber.

"Not so fast!" Gobber then positioned Hiccup at his right side.

"Well I'm kinda late for—" Hiccup was cut off by Astrid, she glowered at him suspiciously.

"Late?! Late for what exactly?!" Astrid was livid.

"Okay quiet down the elder has decided!" Stoick cheered.

Gobber then stands behind the two young Vikings. He points to Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Gothi then shakes her head as a sign of "no." The crowd erupts in a series of "Ooooohs."

Gobber then points to Hiccup, the elder nods an affirmative "yes." The crowd was cheering. Hiccup was opposed to the result but tried to mask it with amusement. He turns to see Astrid seething at him, sending him a deadly glare.

"Oh! You've done it, you've done it Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber cheered.

"Ha, ha! That's my boy!" Stoick shouts outside the arena.

Hiccup was hoisted onto the recruit's shoulders and carried out to the cheering spectators.

"Heh, heh. Oh yeah! I can't wait. I am so—"

"Leaving." Hiccup mumbled to himself walking towards the door. As he was just about to close the door, Stoick was already behind him.

"There you are son!" Stoick was beaming with joy.

Hiccup gave Stoick a quizzical look, "Uh... yes dad I'm here—do you need me for something?"

"Something? Of course we need to celebrate!" Stoick stated.

Hiccup was astounded at he said, "Wha-what?! Are you sure we need to celebrate right now?" Hiccup tried to questioned Stoick's decision.

"What are you saying? This is the right time to celebrate!" Stoick replied with glee in his voice.

"I didn't even killed a Dragon yet—" Hiccup protested but was cut off by Stoick,

"But you will son! And if that happens we will celebrate again!" Stoick justified his decision.

"No Dad, I can't kill a dragon!" Hiccup's tone slightly rose, probably because of annoyance.

"Yes you can." Stoick said in a calm manner.

"Let me rephrase that, I will not kill a dragon! I'm really extra sure that I won't!" Hiccup said it with a playful tone.

"But you will kill that dragon son." Stoick said it with a straight face. Hiccup just sighed, Stoick then puts a hand on his shoulder and bents down to his eye level

"C'mon son they're waiting at the great hall." Stoick looks at Hiccup waiting for an answer.

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided...again," Hiccup said it with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm serious!" Stoick furrowed his brows.

"So do I!" Hiccup protested.

But it seems his protest was went unheard, as Stoick continued to glower at him. Hiccup sighed in defeat.

"Fine!" Hiccup faked a smile, and schemed in his thoughts.

They ventured towards the Meade Hall, and on the way there they saw a bunch of Vikings congratulating Stoick and also Hiccup for his imminent success. Stoick's mood was great, that he almost forgot their conversation a minute ago. While Hiccup plans in his thoughts how he will leave the island, well his first plan was now scrapped because of the sudden celebration.

When they arrived at the Meade Hall, Hiccup noticed the mood was jovial. Lots and lots of Viking was drinking and eating. Hiccup and Stoick took a seat at the center of the crowd, Stoick then raise a hand to silence them.

"Okay! I was surprised at—all of this! In a short week that I was gone, I was worrying about my son here. Because that's what a father does right?" A few laughter's were heard from the group.

"Well if someone had told me that Hiccup would go from being, well ... Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training and soon to be dragon killer... I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad!" Stoick together with everybody else was now laughing.

Stoick then stops laughing and turns to look at Hiccup, "You really had me going there son!"

Stoick raised his mug, "To Hiccup!" The crowd cheered together with their chief.

After the speech, Hiccup decided to sit at a different table away from his father. There was still cheering and shouting. The mood was still convivial even if the main reason of this celebration was not at the limelight. Night came and the party is still going. Hiccup spent the evening with smiling and talking to the ones who persecuted him just a week ago. Most of the people who despised him were now being nice to him. He smiled at those who congratulate him—well faked a smile. He hated all of it. As he formed a plan inside his head he noticed Astrid was leaving the Hall alone. He decided to leave the festivities right away and follow Astrid.

As Hiccup walk towards the door, he heard his name was being called. He turns to see who was calling him, it was Stoick.

"Son! Where are you going?" Stoick asked with a sober voice.

"Just checking in for the night—you know big day for tomorrow!" Hiccup replied while he rubs the back of his neck.

"Oh! Okay then have a good night!" Stoick said it merrily.

"Okay see you tomorrow dad." Hiccup replied with haste and then turned towards the door.

As Hiccup bid farewell to his father and other Vikings and was outside of the Great Hall, he searched for any signs of Astrid and by luck he saw a silhouette of a girl with an axe in tow walking into the woods.

"That must be Astrid," Hiccup mumbled to himself.

Hiccup then jumps from the stone steps to the grassy field and strode hurriedly towards the woods. Hiccup searched frantically, searching for Astrid's track. After a few minutes of walking and following broken twigs and trees that had marks from an axe. Hiccup heard a faint scream, to which is not too far from his position. Hiccup runs past Ravenpoint and found the source of the voice, it was Astrid's. As he runs to the direction of it, Hiccup could hear a bunch of cursing and some gibberish. But as Hiccup nears to it, he could hear it loud and clear.

"That son of a half troll—rat eating—munge bucket—""Yup she's now angry at me" Hiccup thought. Hiccup is at the top of a cliff far from the clearing where Astrid was releasing her anger. So it's easy to avoid being seen by the fearless angry Hofferson.

Astrid was throwing axe to the bunch of helpless trees. Hiccup plans his entrance when suddenly; he hears a shuffle at the bush opposite of the frustrated shield maiden. Astrid stopped cursing and turns to face at the bush. Astrid raises her axe waiting for something to come out while Hiccup was observing from afar. There came a group of wild boars; there were three of them.

Hiccup watch intently as Astrid and the group of wild boars circle through each other. After a few seconds of staring, one of the boars starts to lunged at her. Astrid made a somersault dive to the side and swings her axe to the boar hitting it on its stomach. "One down two to go." Hiccup thought.

The remaining ones didn't give Astrid the chance to stand as they charge towards her. Though Astrid may be a warrior she is still a teen with a petite body, comparing to the built of the beasts. And because of this she did have a hard time of warding them off. While Astrid was being kept busy by the two boars in front of her Hiccup noticed a movement at the back of Astrid, and after a few moments of observing he saw a pair of red eyes waiting for a chance to attack the shield maiden.

Hiccup was alarmed at this; he discarded every reasonable thoughts or logic in his mind and makes a run for it. Though because of his clumsiness Hiccup slipped on the side of the cliff and slides down near the clearing. Astrid, together with the wild boars was distracted by the sound of Hiccup's clumsiness, though Astrid quickly regain's composure and used that opening to attack.

Astrid charge to one of the beast and was caught off guard as she struck its face and one of its leg with her axe. The attack was swift but not strong enough to kill it though it immobilizes it. The other one starts to attack her but Astrid dodges it with ease. Hiccup gets up from the fall; the cliff is not that high so he only got a gash in the forearm. After checking himself for other injuries other than the gash at his forearm, Hiccup returned his gaze to the fight. Hiccup saw Astrid was now dodging the beast's attacks with ease; he also noticed that the other one was left crippled at the side. Hiccup turns to look for the pair of red eyes he saw earlier, and there it was creeping to an unsuspecting Astrid.

"Astrid Look out!" Hiccup rushed to her in an attempt of saving her.

Astrid was startled when he heard Hiccup's voice and was pinned down by the beast in front of her. Though at the last second, Astrid managed to shield herself using her axe. She berated herself for being caught-off guard by the foul beast, and it was all because of Hiccup. Astrid was angered by this, so she took every ounce of her strength and pushes the boar away from her. Though this time it was Astrid that was more aggressive, she was in frenzy as she dives in front of the beast and struck her axe deep enough to kill it. Astrid stands slowly while catching her breath and started to walk towards the other one. Astrid stops in front of the crippled beast. She took a deep breath and struck it with force to put it out of its misery. After this Astrid falls on her knees exhausted because of the battle. She was surprised—again when she heard Hiccup's voice.

"Ah need some help here," Astrid didn't even bothered herself to turn her head to find the Hiccup.

"Where are you anyway?" Annoyance was evident in her voice. Astrid then hears a grunt,

"Ngh—Right here below," Hiccup tried to squirmed but it was futile.

Astrid turns her head to see Hiccup lying in the ground and atop of him was the body of another wild boar, the one that she didn't recognize from the battle. Astrid then pulled the boar away from Hiccup then starts to berate him,

"Why is it that every time you were near me, it always ends bad for me—"but Hiccup cuts her off.

"UH… I would appreciate it if you've thanked me for saving you—" Hiccup said it with a sarcastic tone.

"Saving me? Don't make me laugh!" Mock in her voice, though she knew it was true and was too blinded by her anger at the moment to admit it.

"Uh yes? —" Astrid pulls Hiccup carelessly in a seated position. "Ouch! Can't you be a little more careful!" Hiccup whined,

Astrid gasps at the sight of the wound. Startled at Hiccup's sudden outburst, Astrid apologized and checks his wound.

"Sorry—" She sighed, "Well good thing is, it's not that deep. If it was, your dad would probably be angry at me—" Astrid paused, "Injuring his little dragon killer." Sadness in her voice.

"About that, I'm sorry—" Astrid cut him off.

"Sorry? About what? There's nothing to be sorry about." Astrid rebukes his statement.

Hiccup was silent for the few minutes while Astrid was wrapping the wound in a cloth.

"A-actually there is something—no a lot of things to be sorry about." Hiccup looks directly to Astrid after he said it, and he was astonished at her reaction.

Astrid had a look of disbelief on her face for only a moment, and then it quickly changes to a smirk,

"Pray tell Mr. soon to be dragon killer—" Astrid then tightens the wraps and Hiccup cried "Ouch!" Astrid then smirks at her work then says,

"That's for the lies—" Astrid then tightens it the second time around and added, "And that's for everything else!" Feistiness in her voice.

Hiccup then shouts, "A-are you trying to help or not?"

Astrid huffs at him, "Sorry—"

Hiccup sighed. Astrid had finished wrapping his wound and after that she helped Hiccup stand up.

"But really I'm sorry about what happened Astrid it—it should be you, not me…" Hiccup protests.

Astrid sends a glare to him and Hiccup had gone quiet.

"You know as much as I don't want it, its already done. And we can't do anything about it!" Her voice was filled with frustration.

Astrid turns away from Hiccup and marched towards the village.

"You're wrong Astrid! Maybe you can't do anything about it but I on the other hand—" Hiccup paused for a moment to collect his breath then added,

"In what would I do it will change everything." Hiccup said it with a serious tone.

Astrid was surprised at what she heard.

"Just what are you planning to—" She turned to question Hiccup, but only to find that he was gone.

Astrid tried to search for him, any trails that he must've left behind but nothing. Astrid gave up on it and decided to head back to the village.

Hiccup on the other hand, was looking at Astrid from afar hidden among the bushes. He can see the quizzical look plastered on Astrid's face. Hiccup sighed and began to walk towards the village but on a different path away from her.

* * *

After arriving at his house, Hiccup crept inside slowly and quietly as much as possible. But only to find that Stoick was still at the Great Hall, celebrating with the others. Hiccup took this chance to pack his things and make his way to Gothi's. On the way there he saw Astrid, so he tried to avoid her by blending into the shadows. To his luck Astrid was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice him. Hiccup stayed in his hiding spot for a few seconds and making sure Astrid was gone, before heading out to the road and onto Gothi's.

Upon arriving at the top, Hiccup search through the shelves and took the necessary items for his wound and some medicines that will last even after his wound had healed. After redressing his wound and putting the items on his bag he began to walk back down and towards the forge to get some last tools that he will need for the trip. He moves towards the forge discreetly, but was faced with another obstacle; Astrid.

"Great! What is she doing here? I thought she already went home?" Hiccup whispered to himself.

Astrid was just there sitting on a stool near the entrance of the forge, looking down at her axe. Hiccup waited for Astrid to leave. But his time to leave the village is running out so he decided to circled around her and hide the bags at the side of the forge. After a few seconds Hiccup circled back and approach her.

"Hey!" Hiccup called out.

But Astrid was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't noticed Hiccup standing in front of her.

"Astrid!" Hiccup roared.

Astrid jolts from her seat and looks up to Hiccup, she almost drop her axe.

"Hiccup!" She stood up from the stool.

"I-I uh didn't notice you there…" She puts her axe at her back and looks down.

Hiccup found her behavior strange but he shrug it off, Hiccup sighed.

"Well you would've seen me if you were heedful with your surroundings." Mockery was in his voice.

Hiccup enters the Forge and began to grab some things.

Astrid was offended at Hiccup's comment and opens her mouth to speak but was stop by Hiccup's hand held out to her.

Confusion was plastered in Astrid's face. She stares at the hand then to Hiccup and he stares back. After a few second of staring contest and awkward silence Hiccup spoke.

"Uh—your axe?" Hiccup motioned for me to give my axe.

"W-what?" Astrid was baffled at what he said

"I said your axe, give it to me—" He was cut off by Astrid.

"And why, should I give you my axe?" Hesitation in her voice.

"Uh isn't that the reason why you're here? To sharpen your axe? Although I doubt that Gobber can sharpen it at this time, considering the celebration." He grab ahold of Astrid's axe as she gently hands it over.

"R-right…" She replied meekly.

When taking the axe from Astrid, Hiccup noticed a gash on Astrid's forearm.

"Wait here." Hiccup instructs to her and she meekly nods.

He puts down the axe at the table and walk towards the part of the forge where he hid the bag of medicines. He came back at Astrid who was standing there awkwardly. To her surprised Hiccup drag her into stool and motioned for her to seat.

"Wha—" She voiced out but was cut off by Hiccup.

"Hush, you shouldn't left this uncovered or it will get infected." He started to patch Astrid's wound.

"It's just a scrat—" She protests but was cut off by a resounding,

"No!"

Astrid sends her a glare but Hiccup didn't budge. After few seconds Astrid sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay."

Hiccups released a sigh of relief at her answer.

He finished patching Astrid's wound and started to sharpen her axe while she was sitting there. Her eyes were transfixed at Hiccup, while the boy avoids her gaze. After a few minutes of awkward silence Hiccup handed to Astrid her newly sharpened axe. She opened her mouth to say something but as she looks up to Hiccup, he was already busy with other things at the forge. Astrid bit her lips and turned away from the forge. Unbeknownst to the young shield maiden, Hiccup was watching her while she was walking away.

Suddenly she stopped from walking and a loud grunt of frustration was heard. Hiccup was startled by her action and it causes him to drop whatever he was holding. Astrid turned back and started to walk towards him. He saw the fierce look on her face and it left Hiccup frozen. Astrid paced hurriedly towards the forge then she stops in front of him. Hiccup awkwardly rubbed the back of his head as he spoke.

"Uh is there anythi—Ouch!" Hiccup didn't finish his statement when Astrid gave him a punch in the shoulder.

Hiccup was dumbfounded at the gesture.

"W-what was that for?" Hiccup's voice was cracking.

Still with that scary look at her face, Astrid sighed and said.

"That's for beating me at the dragon training!" She rebuke.

Hiccup was about to say something when she grabs him by the collar and kissed him in the cheek. It was a quick one, after the kiss she took a step back and tucks her hair behind the ear.

"And that's for—everything else…"

Astrid took another step away from her, and another one, another one, until she is out of the forge and into the rays of the moonlight sky. And Hiccup swore he saw Astrid's face was tinted with pink, she blushed at what she did but Hiccup couldn't say a word. She turned around to run, leaving a frozen Hiccup. After a few minutes Hiccup touch the part of his cheeks where Astrid kissed him—wait Astrid just kissed him! At first he was surprised then happy, it was his first kiss, though it was just on the cheeks. But when he think about things, he felt sad. He sighed.

"It's for the best Hiccup, it's for the best." He reminded himself.

* * *

He was now back at the cove preparing for the journey

"Are you ready bud?" Hiccup pats Toothless on his chin to which the dragon croons in approval.

He took one last look at his belongings to see if he didn't leave anything—bed roll, blankets, some medicines for his wound, a small knife, food provisions that will last him for weeks, a map, a compass and lastly some gold coins. Hiccup mounted Toothless and took a deep breath.

"Let's go bud!" He said to Toothless as they launched to the sky.

Up there, Hiccup took one last glance to Berk.

"Goodbye, Astrid…" Hiccup mumbled to himself as the image of Berk was buried to the clouds.

* * *

Stoick went home mildly drunk from all the drinking at the celebration. He was a proud father, tomorrow his son will be one of them—a true Viking! He climb through the steps to check on his son. He reached Hiccup's room with difficulty and mumbled come complaints on himself. In the room he saw a lump on the bed. He was convince that it was Hiccup sleeping tightly on his bed. Stoick decided not to disturb his son, to get more sleep for the upcoming challenge tomorrow so he went back down and crawled into his bed.

If Stoick did pat Hiccup that night to check on him, he would have known that it was just a pile of pillow, made up to look like a shape of a person. And together with it was a letter.

In the morning, Stoick was so excited to encourage and support his son for the fight. So he woke up early despite of the hangover and prepared a food for Hiccup. He went out of the house and walk towards Sven's farm to get a fresh slain yak for him to cook. Bucket and Mulch gave him their best catch, also they gave him their compliments for Hiccup's victory. He also stopped by Mildew's house to get some cabbage for him to make into a soup. Stoick wants Hiccup to eat plenty, so that he has the strength when he faces the monstrous nightmare in the arena this afternoon.

He returned home with a sack of foods in tow. He checked Hiccup upstairs to see that his son was still asleep. Stoick didn't bother to wake him up, after all it's still too early for anyone to be awake except for those who didn't drink too much and those who need to do some fishing. He went back down and walks silently towards the kitchen and started to brew the cabbage soup with chopped yaks in it. He grilled the cod that Bucket and Mulch gave to him earlier. He also transferred to a pitcher the fresh yak milk. After few moments of cooking and tasting, Stoick hoped it tasted good. It's his first time cooking since Val died, every morning after his wife was taken he let Hiccup cook for his own food because he was out early to do some chiefly duties. But today was different, Hiccup will kill a dragon—he will be finally treat as a Viking and not some—well, hiccup. He took a sip of soup and grab a small bite to one of the grilled cods. After seconds of chewing, he grunted—it's passable for a food.

"At least its edible!" He reasoned to himself.

He didn't eat just yet, this time like any other mornings he have so far, he wants to eat with Hiccup. Talk with him, give him some pointers about where to strike a monstrous nightmare! Or he would've ask what weapon Hiccup would use, so that he can give him some tips. He went upstairs to wake Hiccup, it's still early the sun just rose but Stoick might want to train Hiccup before his fight. As he lifts up the door to his son's room, Stoick happen to glimpsed upon a piece of paper in the floor. He noticed that there was writing upon it.

He didn't want to pry at Hiccup's stuff but curiosity got the best of him so he continued to read the letter.

-o-

— _I'm sorry, Dad. I'm not the son that you wanted me to be, and I'm not the Viking I thought I was. I-I don't know…_

 _Maybe I'm just not cut out to be the Chief, Dad…_

 _By the time you read this, I was long gone. I made the decision of leaving Berk for the better. I don't want to live in here while hiding secrets. I'm no dragon killer, I'm just the runt of the village, and I'll always be just a Hiccup. All of those times at the arena, the time when I defeated a dragon—it was all just tricks, techniques that I've learned while studying dragons._

 _Well the truth is I didn't study those tricks in the book of dragons… I-I befriended a dragon Dad… There I said it, that's the real reason why I am leaving. Maybe this is for the best, me leaving so the village's problem would be lessened…_

 _Maybe I was being a coward, running away so that I could escape your wrath. But I don't want to keep living a false life. Back then after Mom died you disregarded me as a son and drown yourself in your chiefly duties. While growing up, I learned that I was alone, because every time I was bullied you turned a blind eye about it, thinking that maybe it will toughen me up, But No! It didn't…It messed me up Dad. I grew up without my mother and worse of all I did have you but you chose to treat me as a stranger. And by the time I excelled in the dragon training, it—it overwhelmed me. I-I…just want to be one of you guys—at least that's what I want before…_

 _Maybe in this letter you can listen to me, your full and undivided attention. Just this once Dad, listen… PLEASE DON'T TRY TO FIND ME, I don't want to disappoint you even more._

 _I'm really sorry Dad, but I think it's for the best…_

— _Hiccup_

 _-o-_

Stoick's eyes went wide after reading the letter. He dropped the piece of paper and walk towards his son's bed, only to find Hiccup was indeed not there. He steps away from the bed and fall to his knees. Stoick broke down and silent sobs can be heard from him. After a few moments he wiped the already dried tears from his face and rose from where he was seated. On his way towards the stairs, Stoick picked up the letter and crumpled it. He went downstairs and raced towards the door. One moment Stoick was just standing outside the house and the next moment he was stomping towards the forge with grim look on his face.

The villagers who were about to greet their chief a good morning suddenly restrained their tongue and stop in their tracks when they saw the look on Stoick's face. On the other hand, Stoick was ignoring the strange gaze the berkians was giving him. He rushed in the direction of the forge and find Gobber who had just woken up.

"Gobber!" Stoick's voice boomed throughout the forge and it startled Gobber.

"Stoick—?! What are you doing here? The sun just rose?" Gobber hobbled towards his shelf , full with interchangeable hands. He pick the brush and used it on his beard.

"Gobber—" Stoick was cut off by Gobber.

"What Stoick? Too excited for Hiccup's battle? Or too afraid that he will fail? Come 'on Stoick, he's your son have faith in hi—"

Gobber didn't finish what he had to say when Stoick slammed his fist in the table. Silence engulfed the room as the two Vikings stared at each other straight in the eye.

"Hiccup—Hiccup is gone…" Stoick voice was weak but Gobber can hear it fine.

A weak sound of crates falling was heard from outside.

"W-what?" Gobber's eyes was wide in disbelief.

"He is gone, now I need a ship, assemble the men and meet me at the great hall!" He said while walking in the direction towards the Great Hall, but before he exited the forge he tossed a piece of crumpled paper to Gobber and said.

"I need to knock some sense back into him!" He shouted as he resumed his way towards the Great Hall.

Gobber picked up the piece of letter and started to read it. After he finished reading it, Gobber was left speechless at the discovery. He smacked his forehead with his ol' good hand and mumbled to himself.

"Gods Hiccup—what have you done?!" Gobber stashed the letter into one of his drawers and started hobbling towards the exit and into the docks.

* * *

Astrid was up early to do some training at the woods when she saw Stoick walking towards somewhere with a grim look on his face. Curious as to what might have happened, she decided to shrug it off. On her way to practice, Astrid thought it would be nice to sharpen her axe before going, so she dropped by at the forge. Nearing it she heard a loud slam inside of it. Astrid sprint towards it and hide on the sides. As she took a peek inside, she saw Stoick and Gobber staring at each other. Stoick with a grim expression on his face while Gobber had a wary look on his, Astrid tried to listen to their conversation.

"Hiccup—Hiccup is gone…" Stoick said with a weak voice.

Astrid gasped at what she heard, causing for her to stumble upon some of the crates beside her. She tried to leave, to walk away with haste, but her feet won't simply move. So she sat there for a few seconds and continued to listen into the conversation. It was all a bunch of gibberish words maybe because she's outside, or the voices were too weak, or maybe she can't process anything at the moment since she heard of Hiccup's disappearance. At the end of conversation, he heard Stoick stomped off, away from the forge. She tried to conceal her presence by hiding between the barrels. After the chief was gone, she took a peek inside only to see Gobber holding a piece of paper. Astrid saw his reaction while reading the paper, and she also saw where he hid it. He then took off to Thor knows where.

Astrid regained her composure and snuck quietly inside of the forge and towards to the drawer where Gobber kept the piece of paper he was holding earlier. Astrid search inside the drawer hastily when she was grabbed by the shoulder by someone.

"Lass, what do you think you're doin?"

It was Gobber, he drags her away from the drawer and took the crumbled parchment and placed it inside his pocket.

"This is not for your eyes to see lass…"

"I-I—Why? Why I can't see it?" Astrid protests.

"You wouldn't like what you'll see inside it, but I'll promise you one thing we'll get 'im back." He assures the young shield maiden.

"Why did he leave? After everything happened just—why?" Her voice was cracking.

She wipes the tears that was already pooling in her eyes to prevent it from falling. Gobber looks at her with an apologetic expression in his face and sighed.

"I-I don't know how to say it lass, but I think Hiccup made a decision…"

He shook his head while walking away from the forge leaving a confounded girl inside it.

Astrid just bit her lips and took a sprint away from the forge and into the woods. She ventured out farther away from the village and closer to Ravenpoint, where she last saw Hiccup holding something. On her way there she was venting her anger and frustrations to the helpless trees and wreaks havoc to the path. After arriving at the spot she just falls into her knees.

"Damn it Hiccup! Why did you have to leave?"

Astrid buried her face into her shoulder as she started to cry it all out. And it seems the gods were mocking her when the sky started to weep together with her. Astrid didn't mind it at all, after a few seconds the droplets became streams of rain that prickles her skin, but she chose to stay and cried her feelings out. Bathing in the tears of her frustration and missed chances, Astrid then stares off into the horizon.

* * *

 _ **~Timeskip~**_

Hiccup was gliding throughout the vast sky together with Toothless. They did a few barrel rolls, and some tricks until they reached what they came for. Hiccup rose past the cloud wall to prevent exposure from the trappers. Hiccup's feature suddenly darkens as they came nearer to a trapper's boat. Hiccup readied his things and put Toothless on autopilot so that he can fly on his own. He reached to Toothless with his other hand.

"Ready bud?"

" _ **Ready as you are.."**_ Toothless replied still focused at the lone boat still wary at the crew.

"Then let's do this!"

They dove towards the boat with speed. The unaware crew was met with panic when they suddenly heard the shrieking sound coming from above.

"Night Fury! Get down!"

Most of them duck and protected themselves with shield but there are few who manned the catapults. Toothless didn't gave the trapper a chance to attack as he shoots a plasma blast causing the trapper to meet his demise. Distracted, most of them stares at what happened to their fellow trapper, though they didn't comprehend what happened next. One by one, the trappers fell with a loud thud to the wood deck. They were thrown out of their daze when someone shouts,

"It's the Dragon Master!"

It was the famed dragon master, who graced them upon with swift deaths. Their workforce was cut in half. The other half was fighting off the Nightfury and the other half fought the said Dragon Rider. One by one they charged at the duo when Hiccup suddenly jumped from the boat and into the water, disappearing from the sights of the trappers. The men was dumbfounded to what just happened some laugh for a short period out of disbelief.

"Well that was easy, he chose to jump into his death, he even gave us a nightfury as a gift!" The captain of the ship bellowed.

The men that were occupied with Toothless laugh at his remarks but staying vigilant to what the dragon might do. Then a loud shriek was heard from then water.

"Toothless, now!"

" _ **On it!"**_

In the confusion Toothless blasted the trappers in front of himand used that chance to fly away from the ship. As for the remaining trappers they were taken by surprise by a the huge number of dragons swirling around them from the sky. Hiccup was seen standing atop a huge stoker class dragon; the Green Death.

Hiccup used his sword to signal the swarm of dragons up in the sky to send a barrage of fire balls into the trappers leaving them no choice but to jump. Bu Hiccup is no fool, for the sea was already swarming with lots of Seashockers that would electrocute the trappers to their death.

After checking that no one was alive, Hiccup checked the boat for provisions and documents that would prove to be useful. After he finished searching the boat, Hiccup took the foods and documents then ordered the dragons to sink the boat or what's left of it. He mounted Toothless and flew away from the boat and towards the swarm of the dragons up in the sky. Hiccup hovered with them for a minute while he was talking with the Green Death.

"Thank you again, for helping us this time" Hiccup bowed to the titan wing.

" _ **It was not a nice thing to disturb me for something small like this—but their numbers are increasing as of lately Vandreren,"**_ The Green Death bemused.

"I'm afraid I can't deny that, so I will be expecting your help next time, yes?" Hiccup smirked.

" _ **Clever boy, until next time then Esom Ulv—"**_

As the huge stoker class went to dive in the water, Hiccup motioned for the rest of the Dragons to go back first at the nest.

" _ **Old hag…"**_ Toothless mumbles to herself to which Hiccup rubs the Nightfury's head then said,

"Now now—"

" _ **I don't understand why we needed her help this time, I mean its an ordinary run-in-the-mill mission like always. Me and the rest of the guys can do it…"**_ Toothless bellowed at Hiccup.

"Well you do have a point bud, but this time we need the boat as a whole and also what's inside of it, so we need the big guy to scare 'em off so that we could avoid any more damage to the boat. Also it worked out anyway so stop your whining—" He reasoned out to the beast.

" _ **Well fair enough.."**_ Toothless croons.

* * *

Five years have passed since Hiccup leaved Berk, and in those years Hiccup experience many things, things that he could learn in Berk but not without ridicule. But not all change was good, for he also experienced bad things. All in all Hiccup was a changed man, he was just a shell of what he used to be. The scrawny naïve Hiccup was gone, and was replaced by a ruthless dragon master, Hiksti. He attacks villages that enslaves dragon. He kills hunters and trappers without second thought and sinks their ships after. In the age of seventeen he managed to kill the Red Death and gain an entire fleet of dragons at his beck and call. He gained a reputation in the archipelago, a demon in the shape of a man, a dragon turned man to make revenge against its oppressors, some even say that he was once a prince of a certain kingdom that was curse to kill his own brethren until the end of time for killing dragons in his past life. But out of all the bad rumors about him, he doesn't endanger the lives of the innocent, the only thing redeemable about the guy. He goes by many names, to the innocents call him _**Eventyrer**_ , a friend that brings no harm to anyone who doesn't endanger him or the dragons. The merchants call him _**Reisende**_ , a guy that they can exchange items with and routes that cannot be navigated with. While the elders call him _**Vandreren**_ , a person who was destined to wander the Midgard until Ragnarok comes. But he goes by _**Drake Enchanter**_ and _**Dragon Master**_ to the hunters and trappers.

* * *

It was already nighttime when Hiccup and Toothless finished patrolling the area where the map indicates that it was a route that is frequently used by the trappers and hunters for their business. They didn't see any ship that was crawling within the area so the duo agreed to call it a night when suddenly the nightfury's ear perked up. Hiccup noticed it the dragon's behavior so he decided to take a look around using the spyglass. It's distant but he can see a smoke rising up in the air. He taps Toothless for him to use his roar to know what's going on.

"So what you got bud?" Hiccup asks while fumbling his things on the satchel.

" _ **It's a fight, though it used to be, the other side was greatly outnumbered, so what will it be?"**_

"Well let's decide on the way, whether to save or to destroy. Come on bud~!"

Hiccup readies his sword as Toothless took him towards the skirmish.

Hiccup use his spyglass to see what are the flags of the ships they were raiding with, and it's the _**"Outcasts"**_

"Wait bud,"

Toothless hovers in the air, away from the ships.

" _ **What is it Hiccup?"**_

"Its Outcast ships, we need to survey the situation first bud."

Toothless croons in response.

There were a total of three ships, though the other one was in flames. The other one that was full with outcast soldiers were farther from the burning one while the other one where the outcast guys were all but bloodied was rammed at the burning ship. Standing in the flaming one, is a girl wielding a bloodied axe together with a bloodied bearded man and interchangeable hands. At this Hiccup ordered Toothless to fire five consecutive plasma blasts at the farthest one, all in the hull so that it can pose no problem later on. He puts Toothless on autopilot to do his work while he was doing his own as he jumps into the ship where the Outcast where all bloodied. They were all shocked at the intrusion while Hiccup slashed his way through into the frozen crowd. Having a second look, the girl was panting indicating that she's already at her limit but nonetheless, she still helped Hiccup in defeating the remaining Outcasts. As Hiccup took all the attention, the girl took the initiative and quickly did a somersault to one of the Outcasts and chops his foot off before he can counter. Before the others can move, a ball of fire was seen rolling towards their foot and it's not the size of a boulder but the size of a head. All of the Outcasts froze at the sight of it, even the girl was terrified at it. Well it actually made easier for Hiccup it finish them off one by one there was a little struggle but because of what they saw earlier, it just made easier for Hiccup to read their moves. The girl on the other hand was standing at the corner with a horrified look at her face. She can't stomach what just happened, as she looked at the sight of the battle she didn't saw a human killing human, it was like something else, a beast, no; a dragon.

She was pulled back from reality when she saw the masked man with a flaming sword walking towards them. Panic filled her mind, she wants to held a solid grip at her axe, she want to move but it was like, the stranger had a grasp on him, so tight that it was getting harder for her to breathe. He suddenly stopped just a few meters away from her. He raise his fiery sword and threw it to the crawling Outcast that the girl fought earlier, he then took a look at her and said,

"Always—go for the kill…" Then Hiccup turned his back on her.

The girl took this chance to go back at the injured bearded guy with an axe for a hand, he's bleeding—but he will live. She was startled at the loud thump at the boat, she was surprised at what she saw when she turned. It was a Nightfury together with the masked man that help her earlier, but this time he's no longer at the boat, he's at the dragon; riding it.

"Who are you people? And why are these men after you?" Hiccup already knows the answer but he wants to be sure.

The girl stood slowly and tried to reach for her axe but was cut off by the Dragon Rider.

"Don't, he'll get agitated—"

"Who?" The girl had a wary look at her face.

"The dragon."

His voice was dead flatted so the girl made no move of reaching for the axe.

"You must be the one they call " _ **Drake enchanter?**_ "" The bearded guy spoke.

"And what if I am?" The boy asks.

"We need your help then—" She was cut off by the rider.

"I ask who you are but answered me by a request, how rude…"

"I-I'm sorry, we didn't mean to—"

"Enough, I will ask again who are the both of you?"

"I'm Astrid and this is Gobber, and we are from Berk."

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hello guys! ProcrastinatorSleepyhead here again, so what can you say about it guys? Any suggestions, criticism or anything at all, just send me some review. Also I'm still choosing whether to call Hiccup, Hiksti or Hikke or Karzel or Kriel? I need your opinion about this. About the action scenes, I'm sorry if it didn't suit your taste at all guys, its my first time doing action scenes and I think I totally suck at it, but I accept guidance ahahaha anyway here's some translation to some words in the fic, well I'm not sure if its correct, I used google translator on this one so if you have any objections about it just tell me and I'll be happy to hear it~!

Also I don't have a image cover for this one, so if anyone has a suggestion it would be a great help really~!

Eventyrer-adventurer

Reisende-traveler

Vandreren- wanderer

Hiksti-(Icelandic) hiccup

Hikke-(Norwegian) Hiccup

Karzel-(Polish) Runt

Kriel-(Dutch) Runt

Esom ulv- lone wolf

Then until later guys, this is ProcrastinatorSleepyHead, sleepin' out~

Till next time people :D


	2. Chapter 1: Beauty, Beast and the Belch

**The Choices We Make**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hello guys! ProcrastinatorSleepyhead here… hey guys it's me again well what can I say 600 views and 400 visitors well this is an accomplishment for me, it's actually a first because my first fic here took like three chapters before it reached that number, so I'm really really really really really really really really really really _**REALLY**_ happy~!(That last one with emphasy ahahah) Also advanced apology I guess to anyone that might not enjoy this chapter though I hope you can give some opinions good or bad so that I can write well next time. It would be great if you check out my other story its quite different from this one but I hope you'll enjoy it too, just go to my profile and find it. And lastly the greeting section(if that's what you would call it ahahah)

Okay so let's start with the followers and favorites, thanks for your support hope to see you next time in the list: _**7Tesla, , ChunkyFunkyMunky, ClassicCartoon27, CrazedClown, DerpNinja, Destructive panda, DrLynn19, Erunerus, FullMetalFrancis22, G.R.O.S.S, Greengiant89, HackeDog, Hardybear1321, Heartless Romatics, HollywoodSMHS, Janedoe1202, Jokermanate, Karate Koala, LunnaValley23, Mailine's Studio, Midnight 0racle, NightStormPhoenix, Nixweis, Norse Kode, Parson, Riverat73, Sir Thumbzzy, Soulwarrior535, SpringerRanger, StatuaryHydra07, StoryCrusader, The Awesome One 69, TheChanceyColborn, ToxicVixy, Coreyboy, harrypanther, jadesunset, jrictor2, kstar1852, , mikawillems, mike0391, nagajewel, nerdycook24, oghren, partygod9, shergie, thedarkpirateking, wildcon120, Draco Trainer, GostRider, TheChanceyColborn, jrictor2, missysj87, nico288, , sobier4246,**_ _ **Demonic dragon blade**_ ….. I am so happy for your support.

Now my replies to the reviews…

 _ **KarateKoala-**_ And thank you for that review,yep its just like the other run away fics but the limit words on summary cut short the first summary that I wrote. Anyway I'm really bad on action scenes so any advice? Also you're awesome for answering the message.

 _ **Argo0-**_ Thank you, thank you, hope to see you on the list next time, about the letter thing its "I was long gone" and I think it's right. Though I will be keeping my eye on tenses, so if you want to go beta why not ahahah. Anyways you're awesome!

 _ **Riverat73-**_ Thank you! Hope to see you on the list next time.

 _ **-**_ I'm glad you enjoyed it, well Hiksti seems to be getting more votes, thoughI will be in a predicament because of that ahahah. Also the nitpicky thing, it's alright really. Actually the first fic was written—whole most of it like 7000 words was written long ago, then I put the finishing touches and that's where the wrong grammars, spelling etc will be found ahahah. Anyways you're awesome!

 _ **Sir Thumbzzy-**_ Thank you and here's the next chapter, hope to see you on the list this time!

 _ **Guest1-**_ Although I understand what you're trying to say, I also don't understand what you're trying to say ahahaha. You're cool, really cool!

 _ **Guest2-**_ Great! Thank you! Because of that I shall continue the story~

 _ **Guest3-**_ Thank you, thank you!

 _ **Nagajewel-**_ Thank you! For that, You shan't be waiting longer….(did I use it right?) ahahah

 _ **Guest4-**_ Thank you!

 _ **oghren-**_ Thank you, if you want to go beta I would gladly accept it, though if you need some salary I'm afraid I don't have the thing…you know the shiny ones ahaha

 _ **mike0391-**_ I know what you mean, it was like what would've happen if Hiccup threw it all away and gone to the dark side!(we have cookies—with chocolate chips!) But having a Hiksti or Hikke is like plain obvious so I tried to search for alternatives, it's not like I want to call him a runt, let's just say a play of words or something. The action scenes of course, THE ACTION SCENES—I need help T^T. And this is the SOON AHAHAHAHAH.

And that ends the greetings and a bunch of cockamamie boulder bash—excuse my french~!(If you get it you-my-friend-is-awesome!) about that salary thing well if I have a merch and receives $650 royalty cheque every month(another-one) then I can support your monthly wage ahahaha but seriously if you want to go Beta that would be great!

So let's stop reading and start reading—wait whaaat?! Oh well! Enjoy guys~!

I do not own "HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON" and its characters,

And anyways R&R!

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **~Beauty, Beast and the Belch~**_

"I'm Astrid and this is Gobber, and we are from Berk."

Hiccup tuned his gaze on the old guy.

"Better to continue this conversation somewhere else, treat to his injuries—start with the serious ones so that he will not bleed to death, we have company…"

Hiccup points at the far horizon where they can a few lights going their way.

"They must be attracted by the fire—" Astrid replies.

"Better to finish up this fast…"

Astrid took her things and procure some sort of ointment and applied it to Gobber's wound. She then took some clothes to wrapped it at the wounds.

"Anytime now—Astrid was it?"

Hiccup said as he opened the map to search for a nearby island where he can call for aid, after all Toothless can't carry such weight in a long travel.

"We're all good here mister—?" Astrid waits for Hiccup to answer.

"I believe I didn't agreed to your request so its not my duty to tell you my name…" He rolls up the map and shoves it in his satchel.

"Oh… Dragon Master it is—" Astrid retorts sarcastically.

She then helps Gobber to stand up and go towards the Dragon rider..

"Thanks lass." Gobber mutters weakly.

"C'mon—" He extends his hands to Astrid and met by a confused look.

"Mount the dragon and leave the old guy there—"

He didn't finished his monologue when Astrid cuts her off.

"How dare you!? Are you saying that I should leave Gobber here? Then why did I even treat his woun—" She was interrupted by Toothless's roar.

Astrid was still fuming with rage but stayed silent. A sigh can be heard from Hiccup.

"Now let me finish what I'm about to say lady, mount the dragon and leave the—Gobber there at the floor, my night fury will pick him up and we're going to a nearest Island to find more help and also to get some rest. Now any objections? Strange hostile person whom I've only met for the first time—" Hiccup finished his sentence with a deadpan voice.

"I have a name, and its Astrid did you already forgot it smartass?"

Irritation in Astrid's voice is quite evident.

"Yeah, yeah, so what will it be?"

Hiccup asks again in a mocking tone. While Astrid had a conflicted look on her face whether to agree on the rider's proposal.

"Tick-tock~! Any minute now…." Hiccup speaks with a teasing tone as he waves his hand.

Astrid bits her lip and finally gave her consent about the plan.

"Alright, just—" Astrid lays Goober down at the floor and grab Hicupp's hand.

"Just—" Astrid tried to climb unto the dragon's back but the dragon snarls at her for no apparent reason and that made her hesitate more.

"Now, now… I'll give you extra bucket of fish when we get back." Hiccup tried to bribe the dragon.

" _ **Make it two and I'll reconsider your proposal—"**_ Toothless warbled.

"Well whatever you say bud…"

Meanwhile Astrid stares in awe at what just happened in front of her.

"A-are you talking to the dragon?" She abruptly asks.

Hiccup suddenly gave her a sharp look, with seriousness he spoke.

"You-ride-now!"

He suddenly pulled close Astrid in front of him, that she didn't even have the time to seat properly. After that Toothless in turn picked up Gobber and held him in a tight embrace as they started to flew upwards past the clouds and away from the prying eyes. When going upwards, Hiccup covered Astrid's mouth to keep her silent for she was screaming at the sudden take off. She can't even protest as she held tightly Hiccup's body for her dear life. After a minute, they passed the clouds. Hiccup finally let go of Astrid's mouth, he expected hear to scream but was surprise at the silence.

"Cat got your tongue?" Hiccup asked the horrified valkyrie.

Hiccup's question seemed to knocked Astrid back into reality, she blinked slowly then locked gazes with Hiccup. Both of them blushed but Astrid can't see it because of the mask, she looked elsewhere as she spoke.

"Jerkface—" She tried to scooted away but was warned by Hiccup.

"Better not to move too much or else you're gonna' fall—"

Astrid was just silent, still avoiding his gaze. She whispered to himself, "Dumbass."

"Well whatever, we're close anyway to an island. Bud, take us down—"

Toothless then dove past the clouds slowly while staying cautious to the danger that lurks below.

" _ **Hiccup!"**_ Toothless grumbled.

"I know!" Hiccup was now looking through the spyglass to see new batch of ships aside from the one that got closer to the wreckage.

Hiccup saw the insignia of the ships, its not Outcasts, its Berserkers.

"Uh curious question, what did you do for you to be hunted by the Berserkers and Outcasts?!"

"I-I don't know—" Astrid stuttered at her words.

"What?! Are you kidding me?"

"I-I really don't understand it either, but after the chief's death the Hooligan tribe is falling apart—"

Hiccup's body suddenly stiffened at what he heard.

" _ **Hiccup!"**_ Toothless warbled.

Hiccup jolts back to the reality.

"Sorry—"

"What?" Astrid asked with bafflement.

"Nothing, we need to take ground fast. Maybe the old guy can give me the answers that I want."

Hiccup once again took a peek at his spyglass and pointed to Toothless to circle around the island and away from the ship's field of vision. The group navigated through the island and chose to set up a camp near the waterfall. Toothless laid Gobber at a blanket set up by Astrid. Astrid was about to make fire when she was stopped by Hiccup.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that, you know… your scuffle from earlier, the ships near us and one injured old guy to boot, not to mention your wounds—"

Astrid flicks Hiccup's hand away then said,

"Unhand me—I get it already so shut up!"

Astrid stood suddenly and walk in the direction towards the waterfall.

"I'll just took a dip and clean my wounds… "

Hiccup just nodded at her then proceeded to check his map on what Island they are on. He didn't even worried for Astrid's safety because the area he chose to camp has a higher vantage point from the beach where the ship can land, but still he cannot be too complacent.

"Toothless, I'll set some traps you stay here and watch over the old guy—"

He was interrupted by the old man's rambling.

"Clever boy—" He muttered weakly.

"I'm sorry, what was it?"

Gobber tried to sit up as Hiccup rush to help him.

"You really have grown lad…"

Hiccup raised his brows at the old guy's comment. Gobber just smiled and said.

"You really think that I wouldn't recognize you? Together with that night fury?"

Hiccup just stood and walk away from Gobber.

"How can you be so sure about it?" wariness in his voice.

"Well regarding the letter, plus the night fury thing you went on about five years ago…"

Hiccup was silent for a moment until he decided to take off the mask and turned to face the old man.

"I—How did "he" die?" Hiccup asks while looking at his mask trying to search a dirt that was not even there.

"He—Stoick tried to find you lad, I know that I can't blame you for running away but Stoick didn't readily accept it…"

Hiccup sighed and sat at a stump facing Gobber.

"Does she know?"

"No, she didn't know about the night fury, Stoick didn't show the letter to anyone 'cept me."

"Good, I don't want her to get involved—"

"I'm sorry Hiccup, but she is already involved."

"I don't understand…"

"Many things happened while you're away—"

Hiccup wore the mask as he heard noises from the bushes, it was Astrid coming out after her bath, she was currently braiding a part of her hair when she saw Gobber awake.

"Gobber! You shouldn't move your wounds?!" Astrid retorts.

"Easy lass, I can handle it. Wounds like these won't kill me—"

Gobber had an interesting idea.

"Hey lass I really wonder why you changed hairstyles…"

Both Astrid and Hiccup gave Gobber a weird look. Hiccup saw a glint in the old man's eyes, and boy it's not good for him.

"You see, we all know you for your signature braided ponytail but after a certain someone is gone, you went and let your hair loose, leaving that braided bangs…"

"I-I…" She stammered, both Hiccup and Gobber thought.

"I don't know why you chose to bring up something like this, but I think I need some time alone—"

By the time Astrid finished talking she ran back into the direction of the waterfalls.

* * *

It was five years, five years—! And she still had her heart broken from just remembering his face. She cursed Gobber, he don't know how to control his mouth.

"After treating your wounds….Uggh!" Astrid wildly swings her axe around because of frustration.

While swinging, the blade got caught into a tree and it cause Astrid to fall on the ground. She tried to stand up and saw the scar at her forearm from that boar fight five years ago. Tears started to drop, as Astrid continued to stare at the only thing that helps her to remember Hiccup.

Astrid snorts,

"You bastard, making me fall for you all over again—then you suddenly went and leave!"

Astrid tried to wipe off the tears from her face.

"And then—after disappearing, you show up… and do something stupid like that, and then you go and proceeds to your death—!"

Astrid then hugs her knees and lay her head on her arms as she leans on a tree.

"You didn't even gave me the chance to confront you—

Or to confront these feelings—my feelings…"

There was a brief silence before Astrid with dried tears on her face raised her head to look up, and shouts—

"I hate your guts you bastard! I wish Hel would have a lot of fun tormenting your sorry soul!"

* * *

Back at the small clearing there was a few seconds of silence, Hiccup removed the mask then says

"What the Hel?! I mean what in Thor's name are you doing? Is that really necessary?"

"Nah I just did it for the laughs, but let's be serious here, that is one of those things that happened since you've been gone…"

Hiccup looked sullen.

"She turned down every marriage offer…"

Hiccup went back and sat to the stump then sighed.

"Care for a story lad?"

Gobber asked, as Hiccup just nodded in return.

* * *

 **~Flashback~**

After you leaved Berk, Stoick and I tried to search everywhere. We managed to hid the real contents of the letter and change it to something else: _**you where taken by a dragon**_. We continued the search for months after months, your father never lose hope, he sure did. But every days that pass he changed, he slowly changed. Then the terror of Winter struck.

Stoick and I, together with the villagers were gathering because of the problem at hand.

"Stoick, we do not have enough supply for the whole village for the winter, so I beg you to reconsider." Spitelout reasons at the chief.

"I understand, but I'll just took several of our men with the search and the rest should hunt and fish for the supplies—"

Then Mildew cutted him off.

"It is unbecoming for a chief like you to mixed personal matters with the village problem, Stoick…"

Stoick sighed and rests his head in his palms.

"And what do you supposed us to do, Mildew? Leave the lad out there?"

"I'm not a heartless person Gobber—" Mildew pressed his chest like he was hurt at the comment.

"Oh really?" I of course rolled my eyes at his action.

Mildew resumed his ramblings,

"—but it's been months, and we still haven't found a trace of the boy!"

The crowd went restless.

"Thank you Gobber, but I'll take it from here—" He turns to face everyone.

Stoick raises his hand as a notion for the crowd to be silent. Stoick took a breath then spoke,

"I will postpone the search for Hiccup to gather supplies, but in three days time, I will need a small portion of men to come with me and search the northern regions, that's all."

At this Stoick walk towards the door silently while ignoring all the ramblings of the crowd. When we got out I talked to him.

"Are you sure about this, Stoick?"

"I—I don't know Gobber, I don't know…"

Stoick went to his hut to rest. Later that night the town was attacked, it was the Outcasts. It was so sudden that Stoick didn't get enough sleep.

"Move the catapults to the lower level!" Stoick ordered his men.

"Stoick, we've secured the supply hut, good thing it was far from where the Outcast ships where attacking—" Spitelout comes running beside Stoick.

"Spitelout assemble some men by the docks don't let them moor their ships!"

"Right away Stoick! Phlegma! Mulch, Bucket, with me!"

Stoick went over the forge and talked to Gobber.

"Gobber I need you to evacuate all the women, children and the old ones to the Great Hall for safety—"

"Chief what about us?" Astrid stood ready as she hold a solid grip at her axe.

"Assist Gobber with the evacuation and keep them safe! You will be the last line of defense in case someone managed to slip through."

Stoick went in his way down to the docks.

"What!? Guarding duty? How can I use these babies if I'm on guarding duty?" Snotlout protests while kissing his biceps.

"Well if Stoick said were guarding the villagers as the last line of defense, isn't that kind of important?"

Fishlegs reasoned out.

"Whatever Fishface, better to stay at my back babe—"

Snotlout tries to flirt with Astrid but he was only ignored by the shield maiden as it made its way to the Great Hall.

"Oooooh sister! How many times that this make?" Tuff giddily asked his sister.

"I don't know I've lost count~!" Ruff sneered.

"Tis truly a pity Snotlout—" Sympathy in Tuff's voice.

"Shut up!"

"But seriously Snot, how long will it take for you to realize that she's not into you, just stop this—"

You can see a look of realization in Snotlout's face.

"—I keep losing bets with my sister, if this goes on Macey will be taken away from me! Oh Macey!"

Tuff hugged his favorite mace and made kiss noises with it.

"Nice one brother! He almost fell for it!"

Snotlout gets angry at himself for falling at the antics of the twins.

"Shut it! She should feel honored that I as the next heir of the Hooligan tribe, chose her to be my betrothed—"

The twins and Fishlegs shared a look,

"Uh hate to break it to you but she refused, remember? Also not only you but all the other ones who propose to her…" Ruffnut clarifies.

"Uh yes she did, but the chief can force her if that chief is a certain someone—" Snotlout said with a smug look at his face.

"Who? Why does he have to speak in RIDDLES?!" Tuffnut retorts.

"He's referring to his self genius!" Ruffnut smack Tuffnut's face.

"Ouch! Harder I want to see stars!"

Ruffnut was about to give another blow when the hut behind her blows up. The group of four scattered in place with Ruffnut's right feet on fire.

"Aren't you gonna help her?" Snotlout asked with a skeptical look.

"In a minute—" Tuffnut replied.

"Uh guys, we have company!" Fishlegs announced.

Several Outcasts jumped out of the bushes and readily charge at the group of unprepared teens. Both groups were surprised when they saw one of the Outcast took a hit on its legs with a flying axe.

"Nice throw Astrid!" I shouted from afar.

"You—Fishlegs, finish the evacuating together with the twins, Astrid and I will handle things here—"

"Don't forget about me!" Snotlout cheered while parrying an axe from a Outcast.

"Gobber look what we've found!" Tuffnut shouted from up the hill.

"It's a catapult! Permission to shoot first and ask questions later!" Ruffnut yelled while holding a torch.

"Just take the damn shot already!" I yelled back at them.

"Signal! Ugh, darn—I mean, FIRE!" Tuffnut nudge the switch.

The ball of fire landed nowhere near the battle but into one of the huts, and not just any huts.

"Uh Tuff, is that what I think it is?"

"Sure it is, it's our hut! Wait a minute, where's Macey! Macey!"

Tuffnut saw Macey lying in the middle of the battle.

"Macey!"

Ruffnut groaned as she give chase to her brother, in the meantime I dodged a blow from an Outcast and countered with a punch in the face. I tried to parry another blow when my good foot slipped causing me to lose balance. The Outcast that I was battling with was about to strike me when Astrid came into my rescue. Astrid blocks the sword and kicks his shin causing the man to groan, at this Astrid took the chance of hitting the guy's neck with the butt of her axe. She held her hand for me to grab.

"Thanks lass—"

"Anytime Gobber, I sent Fishlegs to the Great Hall for the evacuation, he should be back by now—"

"Astrid!Gobber! Stop talking and start fighting!" Shotlout berates while running away from a group of Outcasts.

Both Astrid and I rolled our eyes at this.

"Later Gobber!" Astrid said as she strode towards the battle.

It was a tricky fight, the Outcast kept coming from the forest while we on the other side had no support with the twins to worry about and Snotlout not listening to my instructions. Good thing Astrid was there, being part of the war council two years after you left, she really worked hard to earn her place amongst us, or should I say for the people of Berk to appreciate her and for them stop remembering you. Though it's pretty hard because the lack of dragon raids had kept her from proving herself, still she's a valuable asset to Berk.

"Gobber!"

I turned to the source of the voice it was Fishlegs.

"Gobber—I—finish—the—evacuation—"

"Easy lad, catch your breath first, then speak—" I was almost hit by an axe but managed to evade last minute.

"I finished the evacuation—" Fishlegs ducked to dodge a blade.

"Good! Astrid get the twins, Snotlout c'mere!"

Snotlout leaped towards me.

"What is it this time? I'm showcasing my fighting skills to Astrid so that she can accept me as her husband—"

"More like running around—"

"Gobber!"

It was Stoick. At the sound of his voice the remaining grunts scurried off back into the woods.

"After them! Chase them off the island!" Stoick commanded.

I noticed something was wrong because of his expression.

"Stoick—"

"I-I saw this—"

Your father handed me a knife; your knife…

I stood in front of him open mouthed with no words to say.

"I tried to talk it out of that Outcast but all he said was that he got it from the trader last month, Gobber what if?"

"Stoick, if you're leaving then I'll come with you—"

"No I need you to stay here and keep Berk together, I'll be back as soon as I can, I'll take few of our men—"

"Aye, if that's what you want."

After the battle Stoick announced it to the villagers that he had found some solid lead about your whereabouts, and that he will need just a few people to accompany him on the trip. They set off by daybreak, with five people accompanying Stoick, it includes Spitelout and Mildew—he said that he can't help with the village and it's a waste if someone would replace him. As I see them sail away, my gut kept telling me that something is wrong but I ignored it back then…

* * *

"I knew something was wrong the time Mildew volunteered himself, I should have gone with 'im lad, I should've trust my guts back then…

"They came back after three days time, without Stoick—They said that he was killed in the middle of the journey, and his body sunk at the bottom of the sea—"

Gobber takes off his helmet as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Gobber it's alright, you don't have to blame yourself—"

"I know lad, I know…"

"Is that the reason you tried to find me? To bring me back at Berk and make me chief?"

"No, yes I do want you to take the position left by your father, well not that it's possible anymore—"

"What do you mean Gobber?"

"There are three reasons why I went on a journey to find you, first to let you know what happened to Stoick, second why the berserkers and the outcasts where after us—"

"Well I know Dagur, so it must be one of his personal reasons or his occasional—"

"No Hiccup, Dagur left the Berserker tribe long ago. At Oswald's deathbed he asked for Dagur to find his long lost sister, after that Dagur went and passed the chieftain to somebody else as he went on a journey. Regarding the manhunt, Alvin as the chief of the Outcast were probably in cahoots with the Berserkers though they're just probably hired as mercenaries by the one who put Snotlout as the new chief of Berk."

Hiccup was shocked at the revelation.

"What? Well I know Snot was the next in line but isn't it better if Uncle Spitelout took the position?"

Gobber stroke his beard.

"Well that would be the most reasonable thing to do but Snotlout is the best choice if they want someone that was easy to manipulate…"

"What? Who are these people? Also why did you say Astrid is already involved?"

Gobber narrowed his eyes then said,

"Wilderwest…

"Someone is moving behind the scenes, and they want to revive the fallen Kingdom of Wilderwest."

"I thought it was just a myth?"

"Yeah, your father and I thought it was just a myth, not until Stoick became chief. It's real Hiccup, and you're a descendant of the royal line…"

Hiccup was in thought for a few seconds,

"Dad used to talk about it from when I was a child, "The kingdom that once united the archipelago, fall ruined because of magic—""

"And that's where Astrid enters the stage—"

Gobber proclaims with a serious look in his face.

"What? I don't understand Gobber, what does she have to do with this?"

"Astrid is also a the direct descendant—not by the royal line but one of its trusted advisers, the _**Velhot**_ —

"The _**Velhot**_ was a group of magic practitioners from the far east that lend help to the ruling King of Wilderwest…"

"And you're saying Astrid has the same blood within her? How?" Bewilderment is evident in Hiccup's expression.

"The lass doesn't realized it yet but she can use magic, at least that's what the old texts says."

"How about her parents?"

"Well it's a relief that her parents doesn't have the compatibility like hers, but I made them pack and leave Berk before I went to find you…"

Hiccup wa little bit of relieved at what she heard.

"At least they were safe—"

"Hiccup, there's one last thing that I need to tell you…" Gobber shifts into his seat to sit more comfortably.

"Right the third reason…"

"It's about your father's death—" Gobber said with a dreadful voice.

They saw the killer before he was swallowed by a tidal class dragon and die—"

"Well?" Hiccup was listening intently.

Gobber took a deep breath before continuing,

"They said it was the son of the chief himself—that it was you, Hiccup. They said you killed your own father—"

Hiccup eyes had gone wide.

"WHAT—!?"

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hello guys! ProcrastinatorSleepyhead here again, I know it was short but I'm busy with stuff and things. Also the title is my tribute to the Beauty and the Beast movie, it doesn't have a direct relation to the story but treat it as the thre characters had their own moments ahahah. So what can you guys say about it? I really have to apologize about the fighting scenes this time, if it's not good I guess it's really not my thing but if someone wants to go beta on me, I'll be happy to accept it. Also if one would know a amazing picture that I can use for cover then I would be happy to know informations about it.

Author translations:

Velhot-(Finnish)Sorcerers

And the name contest is till on so far the Hiksti and Hikke is leading the votes… I need help on this guys so I need your opinions.

Hiksti-(Icelandic) hiccup

Hikke_(Norwegian) Hiccup

Esom ulv- lone wolf

Karzel-Polish Runt

Kriel-Dutch Runt

Again I'm sorry for the short one, R&R guys thanks for the support~!

Anyways PROCRASTINATORSLEEPYHEAD out~

Till next time people :D


	3. Chapter 2: A Calm before the Storm

**The Choices We Make**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hello guys! ProcrastinatorSleepyhead here…okay I know it's a little late but I can explanation…well not that it's important. So anyways I'm really thankful for all the support, also I made a tumblr same name, someone made me do it ahahah, follow my account for some news about this fics and maybe new summary plot ahahah

And here's the greeting section(if that's what you would call it ahahah)

Okay so let's start with the followers and favorites, thanks for your support hope to see you next time in the list: _**Angryhenry, AtteroAdepto, Awaodori, Blue - The First Traveller, Domcik, GDT1291, Invisman, dl-o-lb, mike0391, newke, vala411, AirCaptainBiggles, Alpha Dark-Gray Wolf, AtteroAdepto, Awaodori, CryTellTale,, Davinator10000, Demonic dragon blade, DerangedDynamic, Fictionxrality, FlameBrainx791,Fox of the Emerald Isle, Harufu, Heartless Romatics, Jatech111, Jokermanate, LobsterMobster95, LunnaValley23, Mailine's Studio, Meyssa, MovallErik, N1ghtHunter90, OInfinityLoveO, Royal-Webb, Saber The F4U Corsair, Shiki120, SonicBOOm30, Syphon135, an9454, danielk4440, eduardische, hunter50x, lTheWolfl, lkenedy, logwet, lostbutnotforgoten, marine1324 mathwizard1987, megakaeloo57, sefinu, Shergie, skysurfeur, wildcon120, yesthenLucky9**_ ….I am so happy for your support.

Now my replies to the reviews…

 _ **ActualNikolaTesla**_ _ **-**_ Thank you for enjoying the story and being a open-minded person. Well I don't know about the fluffs but I hope this chapter will satiate your hunger ahahah. Yeah about that mistakes well shit (I can swear right?) ahahahah…I guess I need to do something about that mistakes! Sorry Hiksti won the vote… yeah Hikke is a good one… oh well.

 _ **NightStormPhoenix**_ _ **-**_ Well I hope this will suffice for you…It's not much but I hope ahahah,anyways thank you!

 _ **Riverat73**_ _ **-**_ Thank you!

 _ **EagleDragon15**_ _ **-**_ Well to each their own I guess… I can't please everyone ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯, maybe it was a great story maybe not? The possibilities are endless( damn I sound some scientist here ahahah) The thing is it's my fic—MINE! But really, maybe magic is not related to httyd—wait Witch Excellinor is suspected of being a witch oh no! Wilderwest is a kingdom—a real one! In the book universe in case you've read the books. Well in my case I haven't red the books but I have the wikia and other sources that Wilderwest is indeed part of the HTTYD universe and not some make-believe-kingdom thank you! In case you have the intention of replying to this then that means you're a hypocrite, saying this is not a good fanfic yet waiting for another chapter… But really if you don't want to read then the door is wide open—Get out!(drops mic)

 _ **mike0391**_ _ **-**_ Thank you for understanding, yep you're right by adding magic I have many things that I can tackle, unlike someone… Anyways, about the fight scenes I'm trying to find my style yes ahahah. Yes the Red death, you'll see a lot of continuity later on the story. Thank you and sorry for being a little late in updating.

 _ **nagajewel**_ _ **-**_ Thank you and I will…

 _ **Demonic dragon blade**_ _ **-**_ I know right? ahahah

 _ **StoryCrusader**_ _ **-**_ Thank you, yeah I'll proofread it but being English not my native language I can't promise the best.

 _ **vala411**_ _ **-**_ I don't know what to say ahahaha

 _ **Guest1-**_ Thank you~!

 _ **Guest2-**_ Yep, right away sir~

 _ **TheNightFury-**_ Well if I did say Stoick is alive that would be a spoiler on itself right? But really maybe he's dead or not, you'll find out later on the story, still thank you for the support!

Lastly Lastdragonborn274, I'm sorry if I didn't send it to you first but maybe the next chapters will be filtered by you, with this check my mistakes and tell it to me, you know because of the time difference it will be a little too hard to wait for your reply…But really I guess thanks for the offer but I think I don't have much time to wait but really I'm grateful for your offer.

So let's start~!

I do not own "HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON" and its characters,

And anyways R&R!

* * *

 _ **~A Calm before the Storm~**_

"What—?!" Hiccup exclaims at the revelation.

"Now, now—even I can't believe such a thing, that's why I went to find you and warn you about this…"

Hiccup was silent for a few minutes, taking it all in. The magic bloodlines, the wilderwest, and the changes in the archipelago after his absence, lastly his father's death, a death that was blamed on him. Hiccup tried to speak but no sound came, while Gobber on the other hand was avoiding his gaze. Hiccup narrowed his eyes at the action of the old man. And then it all falls into place, afterall no one would just go on a journey to find someone that they didn't even know if that someone was alive to begin with.

"What's the catch?" Hiccup asked.

Gobber stroke his beard.

"What are you talking about?"

Two can play this game—

"Gobber, don't beat around the bush, I know you didn't went to a journey only to warn me about this, after all I'm already a criminal because of this—"

Hiccup dangles his mask.

"Just that, my identity is out of the question."

Gobber scratch the back of his head with his good arm and sighed.

"Hiccup I need your help to hide Astrid…"

Hiccup nods at him like it was saying "out with it".

Gobber gave a toothy grin, but Hiccup didn't buy it.

"Oh give some slack lad, we need yo—"

Hiccup cut him off.

"No—no, no I wont become chief, I won't Gobber—But I do have a score to settle… so I'll accept your request whatever it is, except for the chief position…"

Gobber sighed.

"Whatever it is lad—

"Hiccup, are you going to tell her?"

"How much does she know?" Hiccup rebukes.

"Well…"

"Gobber!"

"I said that we need to leave to find you—the Dragon Master in order to find the truth about Stoick's death…and maybe prove your innocence."

The man in question stood silently in the corner while holding his mask. Toothless's ear suddenly perked up.

" _ **Hiccup! Your mask!"**_ Toothless warbled.

At the warning, Hiccup slid the mask back into his face.

Gobber looks down and mumbles,

"Probably not—"

Then he looks back to Astrid and noticed her eyes were puffy…

"What happened to you lass? It looks like—"

Astrid gave the guy a death glare and that gave him a thing or two to think about. Astrid shifts her gaze to the masked person.

"So it seems Gobber told you our situation…so what will it be?"

Hiccup crosses his arm while thinking. There is a brief pause before Hiccup spoke up.

"Okay, I'll help…"

Astrid takes out a breath of relief.

"But, I'll move alone—"

Astrid shot a looked the dragon rider.

"What—No!?" Astrid bellowed.

"Its that or I won't help at all…" Hiccup turned his back on them and started to pack his things.

"Wait…you're just gonna leave us here without any form of transportation?"

"Well I did say that I aint gonna help, so—" Hiccup slung his satchel unto his shoulder,

"—That's that, c'mon bud we'll leaving…"

Astrid fumed with rage and angrily said.

"Well be my guess! Fly off to the unknown and don't you ever come back!"

Gobber face palmed at the antics of the two love struck couple. Not that they knew it but Gobber is good at sensing these kind of things.

"Lad, make it easy for the girl, I'm okay staying back at your place but let her join you on your journey back to Berk—"

Hiccup mounts Toothles and turned his head towards the blacksmith.

"No, as I've said I move alone…and I don't need any baggage—" Mockery in his voice.

Astrid eyes went wide and speechless at his statement.

"What the—!?"

Astrid stomps toward the rider with an axe in hand.

Gobber scratched his head and whispers, "Oooh boy, here it comes…"

Gobber steps in between the two.

"Lass, let's just listen to the guy. If he says he wants to move alone, so be it—"

"No Gobber, I don't even understand why we need his help!" Astrid reasoned out.

"Well given the circumstances, yes we need his help—"

"And how do you know that you can trust this bastard?!"

"Well what a surprise!" Hiccup interrupted with a sarcastic remark.

At this Astrid eyes twitched, she pushed Gobber aside and points her axe to Hiccup.

"You—Me—Fight!"

"Uhmf—"

Hiccup just burst into laughter as he was challenged by a furious shield maiden. For a few second he just laughed as Astrid continued to boil in rage.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"Really? You want to go through with this?"

Hiccup hops down from Toothless.

"After what you've seen earlier? I'll wipe the floor with you—"

"Enough talk!" Astrid charged towards Hiccup.

Hiccup gave Gobber a look and he just sighed in return. So the rider decided not to use the inferno and instead procure a dagger. Astrid noticed it and it just made her angrier.

"You—!?"

Astrid swung her axe towards Hiccup, and he just parried it with his dagger. Astrid tried to add some pressure but it seems it's no use. Astrid yank her axe back to have another go but it seems it was stuck. Hiccup noticed the girl predicament and decided to add oil to the fire.

"Well ready to surrender? It's not the same of wiping the floor with you but I guess I can live with that—"

"Surrender your ass!"

Astrid releases her hold at her axe and then duck below to lunge at Hiccup. Hiccup was quick to counter with a kick as they tumble to the ground. Astrid rolled towards a tree and hit her head hard. Astrid tried to stand but it's obvious that she's in pain. Hiccup noticed this and started to worry.

"Hey I think we should stop this—"

He didn't finish his sentence when Astrid charged for another round. This time Astrid swings her axe wildly in one hand while the other one is clutching her sides, Hiccup noticed that she was bleeding.

"Astrid! You're bleeding!" Worry in his voice.

But it seems she was lost on her rage.

"Lad, stop her now! She needs treatment!"

The rider planned to parry another strike, so he waited the strike to land at him but at the last minute, he avoided it. Astrid didn't expected such action and get's off balance. She tried to stood her ground by hitting the ground by the handle of his axe to support her fall but Hiccup used this chance to tripped her. Hiccup kicked the axe away from her and sits atop of her. Astrid tried to resist so Hiccup nudge the wound on her waist by the hilt of his dagger as he take hold both of her hands with ease.

"We good?"

"Let go!" It's obvious that she's in pain because of her labored breaths.

Hiccup sighs.

"As long as you promise not to point your axe at me again—"

"Alright, alright. Now get off!"

Hiccup leans down at her pressing their bodies together, they would've feel each other's breath if not for Hiccup's mask.

"How about we stay like this for a little longer?" Hiccup whispered to the lass.

"You—!" Astrid tried move and manage to land a hit Hiccup's shoulder using her elbow.

Hiccup stood quickly as he rubs his shoulder.

"Geez, can't take a joke can you—"

"Shut up!" Astrid tried to sit up but hissed at the wound at her waist.

"Easy now lass, why didn't you tell us that you were injured from the fight with the outcasts?"

"I patched it up earlier when I was taking a bath—"

"Astrid your body is hot—"

Gobber puts a hand on her forehead,

"Lad, she has a fever!"

"The wound must've been infected, I'll patrol the area to see if there are still ships in the area. Stay with her until then—"

Hiccup mounted Toothless and takes off a second later. Hiccup and Toothless flew straight pass to the clouds and scanned the nearby area. The minute they saw that the ships crawling in the area were already gone, they dive back towards the island and landed at the waterfall not far away their campsite.

"Bud, we need to gather firewood and food, you go with the sticks and twigs while I'll handle the fishing…"

" _ **Wait lemme do the fishing—"**_ Toothless suggested.

Hiccup just replied in a resounding,

"No."

" _ **Oh c'mon you owe me two buckets!"**_ Toothless protests.

"Back at the nest not here—"

Toothless flicks his tail to hit Hiccup and it threw the guy unto the floor.

"Haha that's funny, not get some woods you useless reptile!"

" _ **Yeah, yeah I'll gather some woods for your little fire, but I need my fish, plenty of fish—"**_ Toothless stood on his four and started to walk away.

"Let's meet back at the camp—"

Toothless warbles in return.

Hiccup went towards the pond and started to take off his clothes leaning his undergarment on. After placing them at a rock he puts the mask atop of it. Hiccup took his dagger and some ropes before he started to walk into the deeper parts of the lake. He bit the dagger as he took a plunge. At the first dip He managed to caught three, he tied it to the ropes and tossed it near his things. He then took another plunge to get Toothless's share.

Hiccup came back a few minutes later and he can already see that they already started the fire. As he came out from the bushes he saw Gobber poking the fire while Astrid was lying in the side with a blanket drape on her.

"How is she?"

"She's well now I've applied some medicine at her wounds, she needs rest for now…"

Hiccup crouch near the fire and placed three skewered fish for them to eat, while the rest of the catch were given to Toothless. Hiccup rummage through his things and brought out small pot together with a piece of meat wrapped in paper. He sat in front of the fire and started to set some sticks so that he can cook some soup. He procured three small bowls and some spoons.

"That's some fine grub you got there lad…"

Hiccup shrugs at the comment.

"It sure is—"

"You know, I can guess from the smell that you didn't get your parents skill at making a food go from edible to inedible."

Gobbber took one of the fish from the fire and grab the bowl of soup.

"Hmm~! It's good!" Gobber started to eat it.

Hiccup was just silent for a moment, stirring the soup in his hand.

"How was he, after I left?"

"Hmmm?"

"I mean…well most of the time I'm the one doing house chores, cook food and stuff, how—how did he…"

"Hiccup, many things have changed in the island since the day you leave. Amongst those changes is Stoick, he didn't show it much but I as his friend know it."

There is few moments of silence that befalls them. In that silence you can only hear the cracking sound coming from the fire, the lingering scent of cooked fish and stew.

"Hiccup for the last time it's not your fault—so brighten up boy, you being gloomy all the time is making the food taste sour…"

"I guess…" Hiccup sighed as he holds the bowl of soup.

Their conversation came to a halt when Astrid cough a few times and clung tightly to her blanket as if she was cold.

"Aren't you gonna feed her?" Gobber asked.

"Me! No no no no no, you feed her—"

Gobber looks at Hiccup in disbelief.

"Really kid, you're asking an old man that have hammer for a hand to feed one sick lass? I don't know what to say lad…"

"Right, I'm going…"

Hiccup stood from his seat with a face full of embarrassment. Maybe if they were back at Berk, Gobber would help but asking him without his set of hands well…

Hiccup took a seat at the dirt near Astrid, he gently nudge her to wake her up.

"Astrid…"

The blonde slowly opens her eye,

"Bug off—"

"You need to eat, so that you can regain your energy…

"…"

"And you're saying that you're not burden—So what should I call you right now?"

"Easy lad!"

Gobber remarks from afar.

"Sorry, can't help it!"

Astrid narrows her gaze at Hiccup and tries to sit up. At her action Hiccup was quick to help, he puts down the bowl and placed an arm to Astrid's back to which was flicked right away by the girl.

"Easy, you want me to help or not?"

"I can do it—"

"No, you can't your too weak right now that you can't lift even a spoon, and that's why you need me. Also if it will give you a piece of mind I don't like this either…"

"Then why—"

"Won't you just let me help you and eat the soup?!"

"Ugh, fine…"

Hiccup placed Astrid on his left lap and shoulder as he placed the bowl on her hands that was resting on her lap. He scoop some soup and gently blows on it and proceeds to feed her. Astrid sipped a little soup and slowly chewed the small chunks of meat. She was silent for the rest of it, letting him feed her without any complaints…

"It's good right?"

Hiccup placed the spoon on the empty bowl on her lap.

"…"

"Speechless hmm? Are you seeing me in a new light?"

"Yes, actually something tells me that you're quite enjoying this—our position I mean…"

Hiccup laid her back at the ground.

"Shut up, if you're embarrassed then congratulations, it's mutual—"

Astrid can't help but to stifle a laugh.

"Did you just?"

"Shut up, I'm going back to sleep!" Astrid replied as she turned her back on him with a smile on her face.

Hiccup on the other hand just realized he had done earlier made him blushed, it crashed upon him—hard. Good thing he has his mask and Gobber was asleep already, or else Gobber would laugh at his red-tinge face. Unbeknownst to him Gobber seems to understand what just happened even if his back was turned on them, he let sleep took over him with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Astrid this is Hiccup, Hiccup this is Astrid—"

"Hi I'm Astrid nice to meet you!"

"H-Hi I'm Hiccup n-nice to meet you…"

"Hey your hands are cute and your hair too, I like it!"

"T-thanks I guess…"

"Wait why are you turning red? Do you have a fever?"

"N-no I don't have a fever—and also stop touching my face…"

"Hmm? And why is that? Wait—!

"You know what you're interesting I like you!"

"Wait what—!?"

"I said I like you!"

"I like you too I guess…"

"Let's play!"

-0-

"Astrid, after Finn's embarrassment to our clan we need to toughen you up so that we can held our heads high even though our family name is ruined…"

"I understood Father…"

"I also think it would be inappropriate for you to be with the runt of the village, better to avoid him and focus on your training…"

"Yes Mother…"

"You bear the name of Hofferson so act like one…"

-0-

"Hey Astrid! Wanna hang out some time? I have new plans for my invention? No? Next time I guess…"

"Astrid! Gobber said that he would accept me as an apprentice back at the forge by the time I grow up! Astrid? Wait!"

"Good morning Astrid… and ignored again—"

"Out of the way useless!"

 _ **I'm sorry Hiccup, but I have to—**_

-0-

"In what would I do, it'll change everything…"

"What are you planning to—

"Hiccup, wait! Where are you going? Hiccup no! Don't leave! Please no!"

"I'm sorry*sobs* I'm sorry*sobs* I'm sorry…so please Hiccup—"

"Hiccup…"

 _ **Astrid…**_

"Hiccup—?!"

 _ **Astrid—!**_

"Hiccup—!"

* * *

"Astrid! Wake up!"

Astrid's eyes suddenly opened, her face was full of sweat and was panting.

"Hiccup! Oh gods thank you're here!"

Astrid clung tightly to Hiccup who has embracing her on his shoulders.

"Astrid you're still not awake from your nightmare, I'm not Hiccup—"

"Please don't leave, don't ever leave me again—

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I did in the past, just don't leave!"

Astrid was now crying as her grip on his vest is getting tighter. Hiccup didn't answer this time, he don't even know what to say or do at this point.

"Hiccup, please—"

"No don't plead, I understand I'm not leaving your side ever again. So go back to sleep you'll be safe, I'll be here to be with you, always…"

Hiccup tucks Astrid's hair behind her ear. He took off his mask and leans closer unto her face.

"Go back to sleep m'lady…"

Astrid's tears stopped as she placed a hand on Hiccup's cheeks and started to caress it.

"Thank you…"

Astrid closed her eyes as she gently releases her grip on his vest. Hiccup scoots closer to Astrid and hugs her in her sleep. From afar, Gobber just smiles at the two while Toothless rolls his eyes at the antics of the two.

* * *

 _ **~The next Morning at Berk~**_

A bunch of old men gathered at the great hall, one of them is the new chief; Snotlout, seating in the chief throne with a smug look on his face. Standing at his side was his father Spitelout and Mildew on the other.

"Snotlou—"

"Chief! You will address me as a Chief Snotlout! Anyone who does not follow will face punishment!" Snotlout said with a smile plastered on his chief.

Mildew rolls his eyes while Spitelout was silent at the corner.

"Now what business you people have and dare to disturb my sleep?"

"Snot—I mean Chief Snotlout our supplies for the incoming winter is still not enough for the tribe—"

"Double their workload!" Snotlout says while checking his nails.

"But Chief! Most of them can't even work properly because they don't even have enough to fill their stomachs!"

"Not my problem—you know what I'm getting tired of this already so I'm going now, I'll just leave it to Mildew…"

Snotlout looks at Mildew and bows at him as a reply.

"Well then I should be going—"

Snotlout stood and smoothed up his cape and started to walk towards the door paving a path at the crowd. The crowd went restless but was ignored. As the doors close, the crowd was whispering amongst themselves. A man steps forward, he wears the tunic of the berserkers and face towards the mass.

"Alright, you lot out!" His voice boomed throughout the hall.

"We will discuss these issues at a later time!" Spitelout announced.

The crowd went silent as they went their way towards the door. After a few minutes Mildew hobbled towards the berserker.

"Where's the girl?"

"I-I uh, I'm afraid we lose her sir—"

"What!?" Mildew shouted in rage.

"You had one job! Kill the smith and grab the girl!" Spitelout sneered.

"Now, now take it easy will you?"

A voice came from the shadows behind the throne, a man in hooded cloak steps into the light. He took smalls step towards the throne, he then sat at it.

"My liege!" Everyone in the room fall to their knees and bowed their heads in respect.

"Rise my friends, you don't have to do that, after all I'm nothing but a simple aide to the Queen Cordelia—"

"Still as humble as ever Vivek…"

All of their heads turned at the sound of the voice coming from the door. It was from a woman with a small stature, she was clad in hooded cloak same as Vivek.

"Who are you? This is a private meeting—"

One of the berserkers present at the meeting tried to restrain her but was surprised when he was suddenly kissing the floor with a blade pointed at his nose in just a matter of minute.

"Weak, no wonder the girl got the best of you—"

"And you, don't you forget that you are one of the three generals appointed by the queen herself—"

"Now now, let's stop this talk of rankings and Lylah, enough of that—" Vivek referred to the strangling of the poor berserker.

Lylah released the poor berserker and stride towards the throne.

"Why not hear their account first?"

"My liege, who is she?" Spitelout asked with a wary voice.

"Oh right I forgot to introduce her, Lylah is my assigned guard here, the squad leader with the royal guard that I brought from before. She arrived at the island last night and she will be joining us starting today…

"Now! Back to the matter at hand, let's hear the details shall we?"

"Y-yes my liege—" Mildew bowed.

The Berserker started speaking.

"We did have the girl, the ships that were sent to chase them, had her and the smith in their grasp, we were merely providing back up. As battle ensued, the ship that the smith used to escape caught on fire, that's how we managed to find their location. But by the time we got there, our men were dead and not even a single strand of hair of the girl was even there. It just like they've disappeared into thin air—"

"Now hold up, are you sayin' that they managed to disappear just like that?" Spitelout was bemuse.

"Could it be?" Vivek whispered to himself as he and Lylah shared a look.

"What is it my liege?" Mildew asked.

"Nothing it does not concern you, are you sure that they didn't swam off into an island?"

"The nearest island from the area is a day by boat and—"

"It's the Dragon Enchanter! Its him—or her! That monster is there!"

A berserker with a bandage on his head came hobbling towards the throne.

Vivek narrows his gaze.

"Speak."

"It's that beast! With his cursed night fury, that monstrosity sank our ships and left us to be food for the sharks! I don't know what happened after our ship was shot but I'm sure that the smith and the girl could not swim with that many wounds…"

Vivek leans on the wood throne.

"Surmising that what he's saying is true, how can we find this "Dragon enchanter" that you speak of?"

Mildew hobbled towards Vivek and kneeled in front of him.

"I apologize my liege but no one knows how to find that monster…"

Vivek was silent. The room was wrapped in deafening silence, so silent that they can hear their own heartbeats. A clap breaks the silence.

"Very well, let's moved unto the next problem—"

"My liege, are you sure? The dragon master got the girl what do you—"

"Wait! It surely is a predicament but we can't do anything right now so how about tackle the problem later?"

"Y-yes my liege!" They all chorused.

"Now what's the next in our list?" Vivek asked with a vibrant voice.

"Y-yes, we have no news about the parents of the girl but we captured the ones who helped them escaped! Maybe we can squeeze something out of them." Spitelout reported.

"That's great, let's start with them, and after investigating them we will decide what course of action we should do!"

"Yes my liege!"

* * *

 **~Berk's Prison~**

Inside of one of the cells in berk prison…

"Hey move over, your butt is hitting my face—"

"No, your butt is in my face!"

"Wont you two stop it already! You're not even helping!"

Fishlegs held a grip over the metal bars that were separating them to their freedom.

"What? She's the one who's not helping!"

"No! He's the one who's not helping!"

"Arggh! This is hopeless!"

"I agree with your sentiment."

A voice came outside of the cell. From the darkness a figure walks in and stood just in front of Fishlegs.

"Mildew!" Fishlegs face went sour.

"Oh hey old guy! Help us escape right now and I the great Tuff will reward you handsomely!"

Mildew was confused just as Fishlegs.

"You won't get help from no one here!" Mildew paced around.

"Uh we really give handsome reward old guy—" Ruffnut suggests.

"Be quiet for a moment Ruffnut! What do you lot want from us Mildew?"

Fishlegs asked with a wary tone.

"Oh nothing really, it's just you helped the Hofferson's to escape and we would like to know where are they hiding?"

"Where, what? Are you sure you don't want the reward!" Tuff screamed.

"Hiding? In the archipelago? That must be the most dumbest question that I've heard—"

"Oh really Fishface, if that's the case then I can top what Mildew asked—"

"Arggh for the last time Tuffnut, SHUT U—"

"Oh, what a lively bunch!"

"My liege!" Mildew kneeled.

The commotion inside the cell suddenly stopped as they focused their gaze to the figure standing at the door. Only the sounds of his footsteps can be heard. Just like before he's still wearing the same hooded cloak he used in the meeting. He stopped just in front of Ruffnut.

"My liege, what are you doing here? These kind of things should be left to be handled by us—"

Vivek raised his hand as a sign of stop for Mildew's rambling and the old man bows his head and steps into the corner.

"So you are the ones who betrayed your tribe—"

"We didn't betray anyone…" Fishlegs retorted.

"How dare you talk to him like tha—"

Once again Vivek raised his hand.

"Well if that's what you say, though I can offer you and your friends your freedom if you helped us in our predicament…"

"Well that's a good offer you got the—aw!" Tuffnut didn't get to finish when Ruffnut punched him in the face.

"Well, you will get nothin' from here!" Fishlegs growled.

"Yeah right, just like what Fishface said—ow! Stop it sister!"

Ruffnut threw her brother aside and walk towards the bars.

"If you believe that we would betray Astrid, then you're wrong!" Ruffnut sneered at Vivek.

Vivek held a grip on Ruffnut's chin and leans closer on her face.

"I can be very persuasive you know…"

"Give me your best shot!" Ruffnut spat at his face.

"You—!" Mildew bellows from the corner.

Mildew was about to step in between when Vivek steps away from the cell. He wipes off the spit out of his face.

"Very well, I guess we need to settle for measures—drastic measures. I thought I can be reasonable with you people but I think I made a mistake—"

Vivek walk towards the doors, before going out he calls out to Mildew.

"Mildew—"

"Yes my liege…."

"Prepare the bounties, both for the girls and her parents."

The group of teens in the cell gasped from what they heard.

"You should've said yes, you're just making their lives a whole lot harder."

Vivek remarks before he stepped out and march towards the great hall. Mildew followed him after a few moments later. The group inside the cell however are at lost on what to do. Fishlegs after standing up like that, breath an air of relief and suddenly fainted. Tuffnut crouches to shake Fishlegs out of his slumber while Ruffnut had a grim look on her face.

"Astrid, please be safe…" She said with worry in her voice.

* * *

 **~Back at the Island~**

Astrid slowly opens her eyes as the blinding rays of sunlight and a pleasant smell of something, prevents her from sleeping in for a little longer.

"Hey there sleepyhead…"

Hiccup greets her while stirring a pot of a soup, so that's where the smell is coming from…

Astrid rolls on her side, turning her back on him.

"Hmmm, five more minutes—" She murmured.

"I'm afraid that won't do m'lady…"

There was an odd pause, Astrid wait for his sarcastic remarks or is that it? She want to turn around and see his expression but wait why is she so expectant of those rude comments anyway? What in Hel is happening? Also why is there an awkward aura surrounding this bastard?

"—Having a great dream are we?"

And that was the anticipated other-half that she was waiting for. She herself didn't understand why her lip curled and formed into a smile. Astrid sat up and stretched her arms while saying,

"I would really appreciate it if you would stop ruining my day right at this moment." Astrid faked a yawn.

"I humbly apologize, m'lady… But my curiosity is piqued— " Hiccup mocked a bow.

Astrid seems to be annoyed at his remarks but on the inside her heart skip a beat.

"Seriously Vandreren, it's none of your business—

Astrid noticed the foot, his foot.

"If you really want to know about my dream… How about telling me about the foot?" Astrid rebukes.

"Oh this?" Hiccup taps it with his hand.

"Yeah, I didn't noticed it the first time maybe because its dark—"

"Or maybe you were lost in your anger…" Hiccup teased.

Astrid's face reddened.

"Okay, about that I'm sorry…"

"Well apology accepted I guess…"

"Well what's with the foot?" Astrid asks.

"Hmm? I—let's just talk about Hiccup!"

"Oh really dodging the question— wait what!?" This time Astrid's whole face blushed even the ears.

She avoided his gaze and said,

"H-how? Where did hear that name?"

Hiccup scoop some soup and transferred it to a bowl, he then handed it to Astrid.

"Well you're talking in your sleep…"

"Oh…"

There was a brief silent that engulf the two.

"Nightmares, right?"

Astrid asked with sadness.

"Yeah…"

"How long?"

"Three days—"

"Gobber must've a hard time watching over me…"

"Y-yeah…" Hiccup let out a nervous laugh.

"Three days huh—No wonder I'm so hungry…"

Hiccup brought out a piece of bread from his stash and put it on top of Astrid's bowl.

"Better to eat up then m'lady, you can have seconds…"

"A lady does not take seconds."

A sound from the bushes startled both of them, it was Gobber.

"Hey Gobber!" Astrid greeted with a smile on her face.

"Lass! You're awake and uh—"

His eyes darted around.

"Isn't it too early for flirting? You two lovebirds…" Gobber took a sig of something from a small jug.

Astrid's face became red.

"Gobber, are you drunk?"

Gobber took another swig at the jug then gave a loud belch.

"Maybe, just little. Hi—"

"Okay that's enough Gobber, I think you need to seat!" Hiccup was with him the next second.

Gobber tried to talk but Hiccup put a hand on his mouth and gave him the look. Gobber catches on what he's trying to say and slowly nodded.

'They've gotten close…something smells fishy' Astrid thought.

"Uh is there something wrong?"

The two men suddenly turned their heads on Astrid who has a quizzical expression.

"Nothin! Everything's fine right Gobber?"

"Y-yeah! Sure it is!"

Astrid knew they were hiding something but she'll leave that for later.

"Anyways, Gobber thanks for watching over me for the past three days…"

Gobber was baffled at the statement.

"Me—?!"

"Uh yeah, he says that you're the one who nurse me back to health, isn't that right?"

Astrid look to Gobber and waited for an answer,

Gobber spared a quick glance at Hiccup and he just nodded in return.

"Y-yes I'm the one who did that!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Gobber sighed.

"It's him, he's the one who nursed you back to health not me…"

"Right…" Astrid started connecting the pieces but could it be? Maybe it wasn't just a dream afterall, she then focused her gaze on Hiccup.

"What?!"

Hiccup retorted.

"Name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name?"

"Does it even matter?"

"To me—Yes…"

Hiccup sighed in exasperation.

"Hiksti…"

"Hmm?"

"It's Hiksti…"

'I guess it was just dream after all'

"Thank you…Hiksti."

"It's not a big deal…"

"Right—"

Astrid said with a bitter smile.

"So anyway when are we leaving?"

Hiccup noticed her sadness but answered her question after picking up the bowl and resumed to eat.

"We leave at nightfall, we will use the ship that I stole yesterday to go near my island. From here on dragon's back it would take half a day but with the ship and night fury's help we will arrive at sunset."

"A ship?" Astrid inquired.

"The guy stole one while you were sleeping, also we've got these—"

Gobber handed Astrid a bunch of papers.

"It's a wanted poster, you're a fugitive now lass…"

Astrid was silently looking at the papers when she stopped at one suddenly frozen. Astrid was shaking while holding a single piece of paper. Astrid lost her words when she saw it, her parents were captured and awaiting execution…

"No…"

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hello guys! ProcrastinatorSleepyhead here again, so it's a short one I guess…So anyways don't forget to follow me at tumblr, and thank you for all the support. What to say ahahah, so later guys argh I'm drained need to sleep ahahah bye bye~!

Anyways PROCRASTINATORSLEEPYHEAD out~

Till next time people :D


	4. Chapter 3: A Game of Cat n Mouse Part 1

**The Choices We Make**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hello guys! ProcrastinatorSleepyhead here…okay I may have been a little harsh about my reply to that one review…and I'm sorry for being such an ass—not updating for a long time, many things happened and like what they said you don't fight against the current of a raging river(LIFE), you simply go with it… Alas for a year and a half I tried to go along with it until I found a rock, I held on, climb at it and jump towards the muddy ground. I'm back and this time around I'm staying for better or worst. I hope for all of you to continue with the support and thank you if you will still support me, you guys—all of you are amazing~!

….I'm so happy for your support.

Now my replies to the reviews…

 _ **Guest**_ -No—Thank you!

 _ **Mike0391**_ -Mike me boy! Thank you for being such an awesome guy, you got the book?! That's amazing, I was planning to buy the whole series its around $80 or something and that's the whole series so it's quite the catch really, thank you for your support, will keep experimenting on it and hope to see you in the side of the review section, youre amazing~!

 _ **StoryCrusader**_ -Thank you for your support and I hope to still see you in the reviews section and you're great man really great. We shall see, all in good time lad~!

 _ **Iara5170**_ -Thank you for enjoying my story, and I guess Astrid is out of sorts, let's just say a personal problem I guess? But it'll get better soon—I want to end this game of cat-and-mouse so sit tight dude dude.

 _ **Johnny Spectre**_ \- Sorry, and I mean it, it's just you know "LIFE" got in the way, but don't worry I won't abandon any of my stories.

 _ **Fantasy2004**_ \- I will, I won't abandon this one and IAL, I won't—I swear it on my useless boring life I won't :D

 _ **Grizzly98**_ \- I'm really sorry for the delay, and here it is with cherries on top~

So let's start~!

I do not own "HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON" and its characters,

And anyways R&R!

* * *

 _ **~A Game of Cat n Mouse~**_

 _ **Part 1**_

"You're a fugitive now, lass—"

A fleeting silence enveloped the three, only the sound of rustling leaves and cracking embers from the fire can be heard.

"Better get ready…"

Hiccup stood and dust himself off, he was about to take a step when something garb ahold of his sleeves, it was Astrid.

"I—" She stammered.

Hiccup surprise at the gesture—took a few seconds to react. He reached for her hand and gently squeezed it, he tried to comfort Astrid through his gaze but remembered the mask and their situation. He placed her hand back on her lap then turns around.

"By the look of things, we don't have much time and it's still a long day ahead of us. Tonight we leave—"

He declared as he rode Toothless and took flight.

"Bring only what you need, I'll try to get some food for the journey. As for you—

She looks at Astrid

"Rest, you'll need it."

The smith nodded at his instructions while the girl, was still lost in her thoughts. Hiccup shakes his head and disappears into the mountains. Gobber spared the girl a side glance and sighed as he too, went to his stuff and prepares for the journey.

* * *

" _ **Didn't see that coming huh?!"**_ Toothless teased.

"Sorry what?" replied by a dumbstruck Hiccup.

Toothless just warbled and shook his head. Coming out of his stupor, Hiccup hunched and,

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggghhhh!"

Toothless rolled his eyes at the antics of his rider.

After a few minutes of more shouting, Hiccup calmed down—

"I-I just don't get it bud—"

Hiccup said in between breaths.

"Did I, did I do that? How in heilheim's gate did that happen? I thought—Oh I messed up bud, big time!"

Toothless hit him with his ears.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

" _ **Now, let's clear things up— Leaving Berk was not wrong, you did nothing wrong back then…"**_

Hiccup sighed.

"I see thank you—"

" _ **I'm not finish, not yet… You did nothing wrong in the past but surely now—you're doing something wrong."**_

"And what is that? Not telling her who I am?"

" _ **It's the least she deserves—"**_

"No! The answer is no, what do you think will happen if she knew my real identity? It would be another variable we had to put into the plan, maybe if this is a normal run-on-the-mill situation but no. This is serious, it's not just Alvin and the occasional hunters that we had to watch out for. There's something—someone lurking behind the scenes, that's who need to watch out for."

Toothless was silent for moment. Hiccup sighed.

" _ **It seems you're focused on what's ahead, then stop your whining and be vigilant as ever Hiccup…"**_

"I guess—"

They flew back towards the camp with supplies hand in hand.

* * *

 _ **~Outcast Islands~**_

Alvin is sorting documents and assigning guard duties to his men, when he sees a familiar figure leering at the hallway, Mildew.

"Ye think they'll fall our trap?"

Mildew asked in hushed voice leaning on his cane and hugging his sheep on one hand. Alvin gave him a look—and when he still stayed, he ushered his men to go and leave them be. Annoyed, Alvin walk towards the shelves and pick some scrolls—maps, not only the island but also the north. He rolled hi eyes at the sight of Mildew who was now sleeping while standing. He was about to say his opinion when a voice startled the two.

"Are you two doubting my lord's strategy?"

From the shadows a figure of a girl emerged, it was Lylah. Alvin suppressed a groan, while Mildew fell at the floor in shock.

' **This girl is difficult to deal with, I still need my head—'**

Alvin felt the need to pacify things up or it well be death for the both of them.

Alvin kneels in front of her, Mildew repeated the gesture.

"My deepest apologies my liege, we do not mean any disrespect or any of the sort, we just—"

"Enough of your nonsense!"

Lylah draws her blade and was about to strike Alvin when,

"Well, well, well—If it isn't my favorite person, Lylah!"

Footsteps were heard from the hallway, it was from Vivek. Lylah was already on her knees in seconds.

"What is going on here?"

The two outcast shared a glance, thinking whether its okay to speak or not.

"M'lord, these two barbarians were disrespecting you—"

"we said nothing of the sorts M'lor—"

"Silence!" Lylah stood and pointed her blade to Mildew's neck.

Mildew's face had gone pale as the snow that falls in the north. Vivek tilts his head and made his way unto Lylah, at her side—he grab ahold of Lylah's hand and took her sword.

"Now now, hotheaded as ever—"

He pass the sword to the guards,

"Though that's what I like about you—"

Lylah winced at his statement.

"Now back to the matter at hand, wont you at least hear what they're going to say?"

Vivek bemuse at the scowling girl. Facing him Lylah saw the smile on Vivek's face— a display that he already won the argument. Lylah's brow creased and poke a finger on Vivek's chest, indignantly.

"Enough with your silly games, remember the reason why we came here… Don't make me—"

Suddenly, Vivek broke into laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha—Lylah dear, last time I checked—I, was and still; the one, in charge of things—"

They just stared at each other. Insulted, Lylah stomped her way towards the door. Before she got out of the room Vivek spoke,

"And one more thing, this attitude of yours—must be the reason why you can't find a husband my dear. Watch your words m'lady—"

The way he said the last part, put the chills on Alvin and Mildew's spine.

"Tch—!"

Lylah scurries into the shadow, trying to hide her embarrassment from him.

A few seconds of silence passed before Vivek turned around to face them with a smile on his face.

"Now! Where were we—?!"

Vivek sat at a chair near the balcony, with a cup of tea in hand. As he took a sip, the two shared a look—unsure on how to start. Alvin sighed.

"M'lord, well you see—it's not that we question your plan, we…well, we have some doubts—"

"Yeah, how can you capture such thing—that monster…"

Alvin rolls his eyes at Mildew's ramblings,

"What he said…"

Still looking outside, after taking a sip Vivek spoke,

"And what makes you think that my plan will fail?"

"Well, you see— We've been after this guy for a very long time, so we actually know that he will not fall for this one."

Alvin reasoned out.

Vivek is in thoughts for a moment, he finished his tea then stood up.

"I see your reason, and I wouldn't blame you for doubting my plan, after all I didn't met this dragon rider…yet—

He walked towards the two, towering over them he spoke,

"But you see, he may be a formidable foe for you lot, but to us… I doubt it, he won't stand a chance against the might of the army led by the queen. Regarding the plan, remember about the girl? Astrid was it? I believe she will come, I'm sure of it. Now if the rider comes along, who am I to reject such a gift—"

One of his knight came and whispered something to him. He nodded in return and sends the knight on his way. He was about to leave when he said,

"Now if neither of them shows up, the execution is still happening. And from your reports, the girl will come for revenge—simply no loose ends."

And with that he leaves.

Alvin stood up and dusted his clothes when a knight appeared at the doorway.

"Sir, Lord Vivek asked you to transport our honored guests back to berk, Sir Spitelout will be waiting for you together with the rest of instructions. And Sir Mildew will be in charge of everything else while Lord Vivek is gone."

Mildew grunts and Alvin slowly shook his head, but agrees anyway. The knight left in a hurry, leaving the two to their thoughts.

"It seems, that this bastards have something up their sleeves that even the infamous Drago was forced to bow at them—that alone is something…"

Alvin stormed-off towards the prison cells with Mildew tailing from behind contemplating what Alvin said.

* * *

Back at the camp, Hiccup and Gobber was loading some supplies into the ship. Hiccup didn't miss all the sneaking glances Gobber was giving him, also the overbearing silence. He had enough,

"Haah, all right out with it—"

Gobber gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Spill,"

Gobber plastering a smug grin repied,

"Oh you know things—like stuff and things… oh tell me about Hiksti and how you ended up with that name…"

Hiccup resisted to do an eye roll and send the smith a withering glare, to which the smith laughs and shook his head in disbelief.

"Really Hiccup? You could've come up a better name— it's like you get your naming sense from your father!"

And he laughs again.

Face red from embarrassment Hiccup slammed the last supply into the ship's floor and leaned on the side of the ship. Gobber stopped laughing and gave the kid a amused look.

"You know, if you really want Astrid to know that it's you—you should've just said it from the start!"

Gobber teased, then drank some mead.

"What?!"

"Gods Hiccup, Astrid's not that illiterate you know, she's a war chief for a reason—your father put her into that position so she's comething."

"I don't kno where you're going with this…"

Hiccup turned to leave.

"Point is, Astrid asked for your name and Hiksti is the best that you could come up with?"

Hiccup groaned.

"I, don't know! Gobber, I don't know, I didn't have an answer for that question since I thought why do I need for a name anyway? And yes Hiksti is the best I could come up with!"

Gobber chugs,

"Or you could just confess—"

Hiccup turned slowly to face him.

"Well from what you said Astrid's smart enough to realize who I am, so why confess?"

This time Gobber didn't took a swig of mead, he was just silent—looking at Hiccup eye to eye. Watching the boy intently, the smith narrows hais gaze then spoke in a hush tone,

"And what if she didn't see through it? Your lies? Well ain't that good? Aye can't agree more with that!'

He jeered while walking at the ramp and down at the sandy beach. Before he leaves, he stared at the boy intently.

"Though…are you sure you wanna keep this act—Huh Hiccup?"

Hiccup tried to answer but it seems, there are words that was better to be left unsaid. To say that Gobber was angry is an understatement—he was disappointed…

"Boar-headed like his father—" He walks away.

"Maybe—maybe it's better this way… For the dead to stay dead."

"Yeah? Keep telling yourself that lad!"

Now standing at the edge of the forest Gobber turns and shouted,

"You know what's better? It's telling her the truth, it's the least she deserves—"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it…"

"More like burning your bridges if you ask me lad!"

And just like that Gobber disappears into the bushes. Leaving a dumbfounded Hiccup.

* * *

 **~Berk Prison~**

Ruffnut was frantically pacing inside the cell while Tuffnut was picking his nose. Fishlegs on the other hand was fiddling with his thumbs, lost in thoughts.

"Fishlegs help me out here, we need to warn Astrid about the posters—we need to escape!"

Ruffnut pinched Fishlegs cheeks and screamed at him to knock him out back into reality.

"FISHLEGS!"

Fishlegs jolts back into reality.

"What? Oh the posters? Right…days had passed so I think Astrid and Gobber should've seen it already so I guess there's no need for us to escape—"

"What did you just say—!? Are you hearing what you're saying!?"

Ruffnut was hysterical at what Fishlegs said.

"Yeah! Do you hear what you're saying—"

Tuffnut comments while picking his nose with a metal key.

"Now's not the time for that brother!"

She gets back at berating Fishlegs.

"Yeah! Now's not the time for that Fishface!"

Tuffnut comments again though this time he was using the metal key as a toothpick.

"WOULD YOU QUIT IT!" Ruffnut burst in rage as she lands a punch on Tuff's face.

Because of this, Tuffnut accidentally swallows the key and chokes on it. Fishlegs quickly came into his rescue as the plump notice the change in color of Tuff's face. He positioned at Tuff's back and proceeded to give him a tight hug that sent the metal key right out Tuff's mouth and straight into Ruff's face.

"AW!"

Ruffnut fell at the ground rubbing her eyes.

"Ruffnut are you okay—?" Fishlegs came to her but saw the metal key lying around.

"Wait…is this—a key?!" Disbelief in Fishlegs's voice.

Tuffnut was still coughing when he saw it.

"Uh yeah—so what? Give it back to me, it's a nice toothpick—"

Tuffnut didn't even finished what he's about to comment when a kick came soaring out of nowhere.

"Ow!"

Tuffnut stumbled and opened his eyes still woozy because of the kick.

"Harder sister! I want to see stars!"

Ruffnut didn't mind giving his brother what he wants as she threw a punch at Tuff.

"That's for earlier—"

She then gave a straight kick in the guts at a lying Tuffnut.

"And that's for everything else… damn I sound like Astrid—"

"Ruffnut!"

Fishlegs shrieks.

Ruffnut went to see what's the fuss is all about and saw that Fishlegs had unlocked the door with the key that Tuffnut procured. The two was wide eyed and speechless at the discovery.

"Where did you get this?" Ruffnut asked.

Tuffnut sat right up with a bored expression.

"Uh I got it from a hand—"

The two raise their brows.

"Uh Tuffnut can you be more specific?" Fishlegs replied.

"Uh there's a hole and a hand like a magical han—"

"Brother!"

Ruffnut bellowed at him and was about to smacked him when the doors opened with a loud bang. Fishlegs put back the lock in their cell and hid the key at his side. The twins was also silent and staring a huge buff of a man walking in. He gestured outside and then a few men came in while dragging two persons. Their hands were cuffed and feet shackled.

"Hey! Who are they?" Tuffnut screamed.

The buff guy turns with a sour look on his face.

"It's none of your business!" He sneered at them.

Tuffnut was not scared at the least.

"Hey! I know you! You're Oswald!?"

Tuffnut proclaimed with a smug look on his face.

"Dumbass he's dead! You're way too off with your guess!"

Ruffnut rebuke.

"Heh, more like off to the ground like—buried or something…"

The twins argued at the corner while Fishlegs took a step forward.

"Alvin…"

Alvin rolled his eyes at the antics of the twins and ignored Fishlegs.

"What are you planning to do with us?"

Alvin scoffs.

"I don't know and I don't care, now shut your mouth—"

An outcast walk towards Alvin.

"Sir, we finished putting them into the cells."

"Great, now let's leave this place!"

Alvin announced as he started to walk towards the door.

Fishlegs just watched the group leave and pressed his face into the bars to see who's at the other cell…

He gasped at what he saw and it made the twins stop their bickering.

"N-no way! You two are—!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

duh duh duh~! Trouble everywhere ahahah~

Yeah I know it's short but it's a two part chapter, I'm afraid that if I wrote too long the chapter will go stale, since its been a long time fromwhen I last wrote, my writing skills is still somewhat…meh so I did a two part. Maybe I'll go back to the long-ish chapters if I got my groove back ahahah so see ya guys you're all amazing~!

PSH out~!


	5. Chapter 4: A Game of Cat n Mouse Part 2

**The Choices We Make**

 **A/N:**

Hello guys! ProcrastinatorSleepyhead here…okay here's the second part , oh also I have a new fic called A Royal Mess of a Roommate if you're into Modern Au check it out, also In aA Lifetime's next chapter is in the works so check that out also. I also have Tumblr same name though it's not much maybe I'll post some updates and answer some question or something. I hope for all of you to continue with the support and thank you if you will still support me, you guys—all of you are amazing~!

And here's the greeting section(if that's what you would call it ahahah)

….I'm so happy for your support.

Now my replies to the reviews…

 _ **BT-7274**_ \- I will, I will just be patient my friend ahahah

 _ **Mike0391**_ -woah woah woah, that's one heck of a reply you got there, regarding to the m'lady thingy I guess Vivek just wants to mess with Lylah. All in all I'm just glad that you reread the story and is happy with hoe the story goes.

 _ **Iara5170**_ -you there! You're amazing you know that for rereading the story ahahaha. Don't worry I know it's a spoiler but Dagur and Heather will be in the good side but… it will be a long wait you know—hope you're still here to support.

So let's start~!

I do not own "HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON" and its characters,

And anyways R&R!

* * *

 _ **~A Game of Cat n Mouse~**_

 _ **Part 2**_

By sunset Hiccup receives a letter from a terror, he said that it's from a reliable source.

"The letter state's that there's an odd numbers of Berserker and Outcasts ships staying here at this island, it's a trading settlement."

Gobber steps beside Hiccup to inspect the map.

"It's not too far from here—"

"How can you be so sure of this 'reliable source'?"

Astrid interrupted.

"It's nonye…"

Skeptical, Astrid was about to speak when Hiccup continued.

"It's none of ye business, now listen to what I'm about to say—"

Astrid decided to let it go.

"Whatever you say princess…"

Hiccup groaned in annoyance but didn't pursue.

"Anyways, if my source is correct, we can get information on where the execution is happening—the tavern is a likely place for information gathering also there' s the docks, I can snuck in one of their ships to get information, lastly the markets—local gossip is quite helpful. So here is the plan—we arrive at daybreak, I'll go into the markets then the tavern and lastly the docks as a last resort—"

"Where are we in all of this?"

Astrid asked.

"Waiting at the camp, we'll set up at a cave near this—"

Hiccup smooth the map pointing to thee—

"Wait a minute!"

All eyes are on Astrid,

"What do you expect us to do while you're away huh?!"

"Well the obvious thing to do is—to wait for me to come back…"

Hiccup answered condescendingly.

"Hah! You sonnuva—!"

Astrid storms towards Hiccup but was blocked Gobber.

"Easy—"

He murmured then turned on Hiccup.

"She's right lad, it's that or you let her go with you—that way you have more grounds you can cover…"

Hiccup narrowed his gaze at Gobber. He was not surprised that Gobber turned tables on him, after their talk earlier…

Hiccup sighed under his mask,

"Fine, it seems that I can't talk this one out so I'll let her go with me. After gathering information we'll meet up back at the town square—"

Astrid just nodded.

"Oh and one thing, don't be a burden—"

"Don't worry, I won't be."

Annoyed, Astrid just harrumphed at him then turned to pack her things—it's almost sundown.

* * *

Hiccup called two scauldron to pull the ships, Gobber on the other hand was tending to the sails. It's almost time—

"Lad! Call the lass will ya?!"

Going back to the camp, Hiccup saw Astrid sitting by the fire, staring at it with a blank expression—clutching her pack and a bowl of unfinished soup on the other. Hiccup sighed and decided to show himself.

"Hey—"

Broken into her reverie, Astrid forgot that she was holding a bowl of soup and causing for it to splutter all over her clothes. It took her a moment to realize all the mess that she made. All she saw was him dabbing a cloth at her hands, it did sting—

"You alright?"

What a great way to state the obvious, it's like poking on the sore wound, Hiccup thought.

Astrid sucked a breath, opened her mouth to utter a word then closed it, as she avoid his gaze through that mask.

"Why are you like this?

When Hiccup didn't answered, Astrid swat his hands away and buries her face into it.

"Leave me be—"

Hiccup, still as a rock.

"I said leave me be, I need to be alone for a moment…"

Astrid shouted.

Hicup stood.

"We'll be waiting at the ship—"

"Just go!"

It's not even a shout this time.

Hearing her whimper, Hiccup disappears into the bushes leaving the young shieldmaiden alone. After a few sobs and snorts, Astrid looks up to the sky. It was dim, grey—blurry like her mind.

"Gods, Hiccup—

…

…

…

…

—will you forgive me?"

* * *

On the way back Toothless accompanied him. Hiccup didn't mind the silence but with him it has other meaning.

"What is it this time?"

" _ **Well what happened back there?"**_

"I-I don't know—my body moved on its own… I guess,"

Hiccup shrugs.

" _ **Geez you and your shenanigans, maybe Gobber's right—"**_

"Don't even go there bud—"

" _ **OOOH, really? Then why are you so hell-bent on not allowing her to join you? I mean well yeah, just the two of us wait scratch that I can't join you in broad daylight and I guess two heads are better than one—"**_

"Okay, okay I get your point… I guess I'm just worried—"

" _ **Worried my ass, from what I saw she can handle herself in a fight just like you—so what's with the fuss?"**_

"It doesn't matter—"

" _ **Yeah?"**_

"NO! I can't lose her—okay! Now if you're done with, all of—this, whatever this may be can we move on now?!"

Toothless was surprised at his sudden outburst.

" _ **Sooo you're pushing her away? More like burning your bridges if you ask me…"**_ The beast rolled its eyes in annoyance.

Hiccup groaned in frustration.

"You know for a smart dragon you can be dumb sometimes—"

" _ **Sorry to disappoint you then…"**_

"I'm not finished, don't interrupt! First you said that I need to focus on what's ahead and don't let anything distract me and now—"

" _ **Well look at you you're distracted."**_

The night fury simply stated.

"Enough!"

Hiccup heaved a breath,

"You know what? I'm way past the point of no return when I decided to leave Berk on that night five years ago—so how about you shut your yap?! Seriously—!"

Toothless snorts as a reply, Hiccup trotted past him.

" _ **Geez, no need to be antsy you know…"**_

Toothless comes along.

* * *

Astrid's eyes went wide as she was roused up from her sleep. She was panting and having cold sweats. Her gaze wandered around the ship and saw Gobber lying at the other end while Hiksti was at the middle sitting in front of the makeshift hearth, the dragon sleeping behind him.

"Having a nightmare?"

Astrid kept silent, lying again under the covers and facing her back unto him. Unbeknownst to Astrid , the rider's gaze was fixated on her. Hiccup sighed and went back to whatever he is doing.

"—a dream…"

"Hmm?!"

"I said it's not a nightmare, it's—a dream…"

"More like a nightmare if you ask me—"

Astrid snorts. The lass replies with the attempt of imitating his voice.

"And how can you say that?"

Hiccup stifled a laugh.

"Stop that!"

This time Astrid sat up and turned to look at him.

"Hmmm, stop what?"

She said, still imitating him.

Hiccup huffs.

"Okay, okay let's just stop—"

"Then if I said it's a dream it's a dream, mind your own business!"

Astrid said with venom in her voice, and laid back to sleep. Well it seems Hiccup has the knack to piss her almost everytime—

"Sorry, it's just—

…

…

"Well what is it?! Cat got your tongue?"

Astrid berated.

"It's just, you kept saying Hiccup while crying…"

It was Astrid's turn to be silent.

"That's why I thought it's a nightmare—isn't it?"

Still silent. Hiccup didn't pursue and called it a night. Astrid rose—

"Don't worry it's more of a dream, than a nightmare…"

She said it with a pained expression. Seeing this, her exhausted face, she is hurt—but not the kind of wound that can be healed with medicine. This one's different, and it broke him.

'Did I do this?' Hiccup thought to himself.

Can't look straight at her Hiccup stood and told her to go back to sleep. Astrid nods back at him as she came back lying at her makeshift bed. Silence took over, Hiccup walk towards Gobber and asks him to be on guard duty.

"Toothless and I will fly up ahead, scout the area if there are ships prowling around the island. Be careful, I'll be back later—"

"Uh—"

"What is it?"

Hiccup followed Gobber's gaze—it was on Toothless.

"If you have questions regarding about Toothless, it can wait until later—"

The rider disappears through the clouds. Gobber scratch his beard with his old hook for a hand and went towards the fire.

Up at the clouds Hiccup looks back at the ship. At first he didn't want to believe it— that his disappearance will take a toll on Astrid, but after seeing what just happened—

"Gods…"

It was like, she's not the girl from his past—no SHE is the girl from his past albeit from his memories; at his childhood. Looking at it, a child in a girl's body—a warrior. Gods how he hate and love it at the same time. Astrid regressed back into a child—reliving her past sweet memories. But at the same time it also eats at her, given of the present situation. Weak, vulnerable, hesitant, discourage, fragile, confuse— it was not the Astrid that he knew, a shell. One word— Regret. But he can't simply change his actions, he can only move on amend it…but how? He's not used to this kind of things—well maybe he had a few experience, a one-time thing and after that it's nothing. Maybe he will tell her who he is in due time, maybe after they rescued Astrid's parent, maybe after all of this—it's not like something bad will happen? Right? Maybe, just maybe— he should wait and see how all of this will play out, maybe…

* * *

Astrid jolts back into reality when she heard the loud cries of thunder, seawater going in and out of their ship and rain that pricks on their skin—they were caught in the middle of a storm. Clutching at the sides of the hip Astrid looked around and saw the faint glimmer of lights far from their position.

"Damn these blasted storm! Just when we were near the island!"

Gobber shouted.

"Lass! Help me on this one!"

Astrid ran towards Gobber and held the rudder, struggling to keep the ship steady. Gobber strode towards the mass and tied the ropes of the sail so that it cannot be carried away. Gobber came back at Astrid, heaving—

"The scauldron's ran away when the storm hit us!"

"Where's Hiccup?!"

Gobber grabs another set of ropes.

"He hasn't come back, yet. It's really raining yaks and boars so he must be in a pinch flying through this crazy storm."

"Just as we are!"

Astrid rebuke. A wave hit em and Gobber was thrown at the front side of the ship.

"Gobber! Are you okay?!"

Gobber shook his head—removing water at his ears, flashes a grin.

"Still alive lass, barely! Should go towards—"

"Gobber Look out!"

Astrid warned, as a thunder struck the boat causing it to break in half.

"Gobber!"

She was swallowed by the waves but swam upwards and managed to hang into a wood. She lloked around and no sign of Gobber.

"Gobber! Son of a—!"

Another wave swallowed her and this time the mass of the ship hit her causing for her to lose her strength to go back up. Slowly her consciousness was fading.

'Damn it! No—'

Slowly her vision's fading to black.

'No! No, no no no, not her not yet!'

'Shit I'm running out of air—'

'Can't—die—yet…

…

…

…

…Hiccup'

* * *

Gobber heave a breath and cough some waters that he drank. He was being carried by Toothless and is flying through the forest.

"Hiccup! Astrid? Where's Astrid?!"

Hiccup didn't answered, but his expression is grim.

"Oh gods—"

"Don't worry Gobber, Astrid alright—she's alright…"

"Oh Hiccup—"

"I found you floating near the island and let's hope Astrid or her magic did the same— too many ships around the island, thanks to that we can't find her right now…"

Gobber didn't speak, but he know Hiccup's on the edge right now…

"Damn it."

Hiccup said.

o0o

At a cliff from the island, a hooded figure was seen standing right there—smiling.

"Do you really think that I wouldn't make things harder for you?

"Though I should commend you for stopping the storm that I created, although you don't have any control on your power—"

"Well can't wait for this show to finally start, I've waited for a long time—and now…"

Another hooded figure came along.

"It is time—"

"I see…

"See you soon—Astrid~!"

The hooded figure vanished from the cliff, below—was Astrid lying at the beach.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yeah I know it's short and I did say it's a two chapter but I guess I did lie ahahaha, don't worry everything's in the third part so it's somewhat a multichapter so see ya guys you're all amazing~!

PSH out~!


	6. Chapter 5: A Game of Cat n Mouse Part 3

**The Choices We Make**

 **A/N:**

Hello guys! ProcrastinatorSleepyhead here…okay I may have been a little harsh about my reply to that one review…and I'm sorry for being such an ass—not updating for a long time, many things happened and like what they said you don't fight against the current of a raging river(LIFE), you simply go with it… Alas for a year and a half I tried to go along with it until I found a rock, I held on, climb at it and jump towards the muddy ground. I'm back and this time around I'm staying for better or worst. I hope for all of you to continue with the support and thank you if you will still support me, you guys—all of you are amazing~!

Sadly I didn't include any shoutouts and greeting this time, cos I've got a lot of catching up to do though—

….I'm so happy for your support~!

So let's start~!

I do not own "HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON" and its characters,

And anyways R&R!

* * *

 _ **~A Game of Cat n Mouse~**_

 _ **Part 3**_

"—trid!"

I hear a faint voice,

"Astrid!"

I opened my eyes to see who was it—

"Hah—Hiccup?!"

He smiled—that goofy smile.

"Is that really you?"

"Well you shouted my name sooo…"

"Silly!"

I punched his shoulder.

"Ow! Always violence with you huh—"

He rubs the sore spot while I chuckled.

"Sorry…

…

"So what are you even doing here? I thought you were—"

"What? Dead? Of course I'm dead—yep still dead!"

Hiccup's skin became green and was replaced rotting flesh, worms began to make their way out through the hole of his eyes—now a vacant hole.

"Hel—I'm not even here!"

* * *

Astrid woke up coughing, spewing all the seawater that she drank. She looked around and only saw bit and scrapes of the ships, a broken mass and a shredded sail—no Gobber, no HIksti. Astrid saw a smoke from the distance—a town. She walk towards the sails and rip some of it to make a hood, to cover her face. After salvaging what's left of the ship, Astrid ventured towards the smoke. It was a small settlement but prowling with activity, fishermens here and there, merchants brandishing their wares and some are even showing some secret map to ancient civilization from a time where dragons was still a friend—or so they say. Also she noticed the berserks and outcast soldier and their numbers, some are talking to vendors while some are walking towards nowhere like—patrolling?! Does Gobber and Hiksti got captured? No it's not the right time to panic, all she needed to do was to gather information, just like the plan—maybe she can meet them there. Astrid heave a sigh and said,

"Let's get this over with—"

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of the island, Hiccup is nursing the wounded smith. They were at an isolated cave far from the ground, a wood struck his left leg and it took them most of the night to mend his wound. Once finished, Hiccup had to find food and kindlings, by the time Gobber's fever subside it was already morning. Hiccup went outside to get a change of water and some fresh air.

The smith heaved and sat up scratching his head.

"Lad, how long I was out?"

Hiccup stood and gave Gobber a flask full of water.

"A full day since we came across that storm…"

"Well this complicated things—"

Gobber jested while lying by the fire. While Hiccup was brewing a stew.

"The whole island is crawling with berserkers and outcast alike…"

"I'm worried for Astrid, they must've capture her?!"

Hiccup shook his head.

"I doubt it, if they did capture her there's no need for the guards. They must've seen the wreckage and decided to search the whole island, also—"

Hiccup handed him a bowl of stew.

"You said she's a war chief right?"

Gobber sighed in relief.

"You have a point lad, still—"

A terrible terror landed on Hiccup's lap. He unrolled the piece of paper and read its contents. He wrote back and sent the terror on its way.

"I'll check the town, don't worry."

Hiccup tidied his blanket and plate.

"Someone will pick you up here, he's our source, a friend. I'll meet the two of you back at my place."

And then he's gone, leaving Gobber to contemplate things.

* * *

"Faster!"

"Would you shut up!"

"Okay, okay—geez!"

Ruffnut steps away from a frustrated Fishlegs as he was trying to insert the key at the lock of the cell, hoping it would fit.

"You know, lemme try instead maybe my arms will fit…"

Suggested Tuffnut. An irate Fishlegs came walking to him, handed the key and proceeded to the side. The twins shared a look and shrug, Tuffnut strode towards the lock and after a few seconds a resounding 'click' can be heard.

"Ruffnut, is the coast clear?"

Asked Fishlegs.

"Coast? What coast were inside a damn ce—oh oh, yeah yeah it's clear no sign of anybody…"

As silently as possible Fishegs pushed the iron bars, wary of the patrol guards. Once was out of their cells they went straight across another cell.

"Are you two alright?"

Asked a jittery Fishlegs. Two figures emerged from the darkness, Ingrid was helping a limping Asgeir— there was a wound at his leg… a cut or something.

"Aye, I'll live!" Asgeir jeered.

"Fishlegs, do you have any news regarding Astrid?"

"I—"

Ingrid sighed.

"Don't worry about her, she's our daughter and a fine warchief I'd say—c'mon let us out in here."

"On it—"

Shout-mumbled by Tuff who's already kneeling in front of the lock and trying to pick it.

"What about the key?"

Asked Ruffnut.

"Wait…if you're here who's looking at the guards—"

Tuff placed the key at the lock while the two shared a look.

"That key won't fit in there—"

The three spun around in chorused.

"You—!?"

* * *

Astrid settled at a tavern to gather information, when she came in her gaze landed at the bounty board, she saw her face with a knife stuck on it—it send chills on her body. She sat at the bar and asked for a mug of mead and some bread and stew. Good thing she beat up a couple of Berserk and grab their golds on her way to the town.

"Aye! I say that's one of a nastiest storm tha' I 'ave seen! Humongous waves and whatnot, no one would've survived that! Tha' wreckage was the proof!"

"Ooooh! You sure you're not drunk!"

"Yeah, yeah— you must be drunk! It's not even raining last night!"

The berserker in question shooks his head and smiled.

"I knew what I saw—It's just my luck that I made it to the island and was not caught up in it!"

All of them laughed. Astrid came back at her drink—No useful information, most of them was drunkard tales and mere laughters. Things that you can expect in a tavern, she's even surprised that it's full in broad daylight. Well it's really not her first choice—she preferred at the markets but with the island crawling with soldiers everywhere she can't risk it, beggars can't be choosers.

"Yep I have a resupply trip at the outcast island, I think they need more weapons for the execution to be held at there."

Astrid's ear perk up at the mention of execution.

"Tell me all about it—"

"I'm leaving tonight, and will not be back for a three days, they say the dragon master will appear so Imma give him some of these—"

The Outcast raised his sword to emphasize his point.

"Must be nice to be part of the action—I'm stuck here with guarding duty…"

"Well let's drink to that!"

Astrid gave a quick glance to see the face of the outcast soldier—

'Outcast huh'

Astrid thought,

'Wait for me mother, father—'

* * *

Night fell fast, with Hiccup still out there and leaving Gobber in the company of a Terrible Terror that came back just a few hours after Hiccup's departure. Cold air crept inside the cave that forces Gobber to stand up and fetch a few woods where Hiccup neatly laid at the corner.

"That lad and his stubbornness—he's really your son aye?"

Gobber mumbled to no one. After piling a few barks and leaves the Terror came scurrying beside it and blew a fire on it. Gobber stares in astonishment and laughs at it while going back at his spot.

"You're a smart beast aren't you?"

Gobber tore a piece at his Ølandshvedebrød and toss it to the Terror who eagerly ate it.

"All these years…what could've happened if Hiccup stayed?"

"Anyone there?"

Stratled, Gobber scampers towards his pack to get a weapon, the Terror on the other hand sit's idly licking his eye. After a few moments of silence, the intruder spoke one more time,

"The Dragon Master sent me to fetch you up—"

"Lies!" Gobber aims his arrow on a ready.

"Well I guess—"

A sword in its sheathe was thrown beside the fire as the intruder steps into the light, his hands raised. A medium built guy in a ponytail and a tattoo on his chin appeared.

"I'm Eret and he sent me; Hiccup, sent me…"

* * *

"Where are you Astrid—"

Hiccup mumbled while roaming the town and sticking through the shadows. He left Toothless at the edge of the forest. At daytime Hiccup searched everywhere just like the plan, but not a trace of Astrid can be found. He should've brought a Terror with him, just right then a familiar face came into view—Johann…he was walking at the docks with crates in tow. Hiccup checks if the coast is clear and gunned for it.

Johann squealed like a wee boy when Hiccup grab him by the collar and drags him back at the bush. Johann was about to scream when Hiccup put a hand on his mouth and whispered,

"It's me Johann—"

Johann turns and felt relief.

"Oh thank the gods, I thought it was those Outcast bastards again—they want to take all my stuffs without any pay. I really can't believe these guys anymore, back then when Stoick was still alive us mercha—"

"Okay, okay easy right there Johann, let's save the chitchat for later I'm quite in a hurry…"

"Oh, oh pardon me for my behavior master Hiccup. What is the nature of your problem that you need my help?"

Hiccup chance a glance around them, still in the clear.

"Did you perhaps saw Astrid here? Or her parents?"

Johann seems to be in thoughts for a moment.

"Do you mean lady Astrid? Of Hoffersons? Ah I see—right, right about the whole capturing fiasco—"

Hiccup sighed.

"Yep it's about that, though I'm not here to capture her, more like—I am with her…"

Johann raised a brow.

"Oh— perhaps master Hiccup, I did see them in the Island because you see when I first arrived at this island—"

Hiccup let out an exasperated sigh.

"Johann—"

"Oh, ooooh I'm sorry yet again master Hiccup—though I did see not just Astrid but also Ingrid and Asgeir too—"

Hiccup eyes lit up.

"Where are they?!"

"You see after I arrive the Island and unloaded my wares to sell them unto the main squar—"

"Focus Johann—" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Right sorry master Hiccup, just as I was about to leave the port I saw both Ingrid and Asgeir onboard a ship surrounded by armored figures two moons ago."

Hiccup thought for amoment.

"Did you perhaps know where are they going?"

"I did young master, I did. After all the outcast group that guarded that boat went and bought some of my wares and I heard some of 'em talked about Berk—"

"Berk? I thought the execution will be held at Outcast Island?"

"I thought so too young master, I thought so too"

Hiccup tried to stitch thing up— Hiccup turned to Johann with a grim look at his face.

"Johann, when was the last time you saw Astrid?"

"Last night I saw Lady Astrid, onboard a ship alone, but not before she bought some supplies from me, said she's going to Outcast—"

"Shit—!"

Hiccup dashed off, but not before tossing an awestruck Johann a pouch full of coins on him.

On the other hand, the young lad was dashing off towards the forest where Toothless was currently hiding. By the time he arrived it was already noon.

"Toothless! Air! Now!"

Alarmed Toothless spread his wings and dashed towards the panting rider and grab him by the collar and tossed him unto his back. And just like that they were hovering at the air in a matter of minutes.

" _ **What happened Hiccup? Any news?"**_

After a deep breath Hiccup whistled, then produce a piece of paper and started writing on it.

"I did have news, and it's rather a grave one. Also, time's not on our side."

* * *

 _ **~The Night Before~**_

Two drunken outcast was seen walking along the dark alleys of the settlement. One of them is mumbling incoherent phrases while the other one is walking with his eyes closed. Astrid used this chance to grab the other outcast—one from the tavern earlier. In the flurry of the moment Astrid snatched the guy and choked him to sleep, Astrid chance a look at the other one who was now walking out the streets still eyed shut, minding his business. She then dragged the sleep drunkard towards a more secluded place.

In an old decrepit warehouse, Astrid tied the said outcast at a post and splashed his face with cold water. Luckily the guy regained consciousness immediately, Astrid then aimed her axe at the Outcast's neck.

"You're gonna tell me what I want to know, every detail of it or else—"

* * *

Eret stands at the bow while looking through his scope for any sign of Hiccup. Gobber on the other hand is sitting at other side.

"Still no sign of `im?"

"Let's just hope that Hiccup didn't get himself into trouble—"

Suddenly a loud shriek can be heard from afar. Eret looked again at his scope when he see a shadowy silhouette.

"There he is—"

Waiting for them to land Eret stared at them expectantly, a terror landed on his shoulder.

"Ey, Hiccup rode past us…why is that?"

Gobber hobbled towards Eret.

"What is tha?"

Eret returned his stare.

"Trouble."

* * *

"Well that was easy…"

The tied outcast transformed into the hooded figure. The figure then burned the ropes and dusted itself. Another figure emerged from the shadows, this time it was a form of small child.

"Your highness—"

"Shush!"

The figure then gestured a finger, forcing the child to stop what she's about to say.

The small child sucked in her breath.

"I-I'm sorry—"

The figure clicked her tongue while she smoothed her robe.

"It's quite alright really, though spare me your lecture. Well, back to the matter at hand…"

She then began to march outside of the warehouse. Rows of knights clothed with armors can be seen alongside the outcast and berserkers.

"Your Highness—"

Vivek knelt in front of the hooded figure as a show of respect.

"Rise, no need for pleasantries…"

"But your highness—"

"I shan't repeat myself." The hooded figure continued to march towards the wharf.

"As you wish, but you shouldn't dirty your hands with these… it is our job your highness—"

The person in question just harrumphed at Vivek's statement.

"I did it because I want to see Astrid firsthand, it's not like I'm in danger do I?"

"But your—"

"Enough Vivek, you can't force her to sit down and wait, it is against her character—"

This time the figure of the small girl emerge from the warehouse.

"You! You and your visions—"

"ENOUGH!"

Whatever Vivek has to say he simply swallowed it.

"So much for the lecture—"

The hooded figure faced both Vivek and the small girl.

"I thank you Gealach for your help dear, and you Vivek enough with your lecture, as far as I can remember I am still the queen. As for Astrid, I'll leave that matter into your hands Vivek, I'll await her arrival at Berk."

"Yes my queen—"

Vivek bowed.

"She's quite disappointing though… it matters not, I can still teach her."

Cordelia mumbled while donning her armor and crown.

"Come now Gealach, it seems that our work is cut out for us, let's get going—to Berk!"

* * *

The wind was fierce, prickling rain and rumbling thunder—the pair is flying through a storm. It seems that even the Gods are against them.

"Hiccup! What's happening?"

Asked by a frantic Toothless.

"Astrid, she's in trouble—"

A thunder came close at them.

"That's too close for comfort."

Hiccup commented.

"And you think, going there with just the two of us will do something?"

"We're not alone—"

At his sentiment a bunch of scauldrin and seashocker surfaced from the water Followed by various other dragons and lastly The Green Death.

"Esom Ulv—"

Hiccup bowed,

"I am grateful, really—"

"Save your gratitude for later Esom Ulv…"

"Hiccup—"

At the sound of his name Hiccup looked at the direction Toothless fired his plasma blast. It was faint, but amidst the storm, an island—the Outcast's, and it's on fire. Hiccup sucked his breath.

"Gods—Astrid…"

* * *

Astrid tumble's down towards the barrels and ducks for cover, a volley of arrow suddenly rains upon the barrels.

"Idiot! We need her alive not dead! Go grab her!"

Astrid stood from her position and fired three arrows in succession, bodies fell—

"There she is! Get her!"

Another group of Outcast came rushing in. Astrid toss an axe at one of them, then started to run towards a burning wooden pole.

"Found her! Don't let her get away!"

A Berserker group blocks her way at the front, Astrid sees another escape path. The two group rushed at her in unison, Astrid dove towards the side and with all her might tossed another axe at the middle portion of the wooden pole and alas—it fell, killing both of the group. Astrid picked up her axe, some arrows and knives and went towards the execution grounds.

o0o

Hiccup search thoroughly the island and only saw burned houses, collapsed poles, and total chaos throughout the island. The island was full of outcast and berserkers alike, and when they saw him—they started shooting a volley of arrows at him which he evaded with less effort. In return, toothless shot a few plasma blast as the group scattered.

Toothless roared in hopes to find Astrid but there's too much commotion everywhere.

"Hiya!"

Hiccup did a full turn at the sound of her voice.

"Astrid!"

Hiccup jumped towards the maiden—

"Toothless, cover me—"

" _ **Right—"**_

Hiccup dodged some spears and arrows through his descent while a volley of plasma beams took care of the berserkers. Hiccup landed next to Astrid and had to parry Astrid's axe—

"Astrid, it's me—"

Hiccup voiced out, they locked gazes for a moment and then,

"Look out!"

Hiccup pushed Astrid to the side and parried another strike from a berserker.

"Astrid!"

Astrid gasp as she parried another strike,

"Yeah?!"

"When I say go, run towards the cliff—

Hiccup ducks to avoid a flaming arrow.

Then jump!"

Astrid stopped momentarily at her tracks.

"Jump?!

Astrid saw an arrow flew into Hiksti's blindspot.

Hiccup , no—!"

Astrid shielded an arrow that was meant for Hiccup, it struck her at her navel and fell face first at the ground. But not before Hiccup went to catch her. After she was hit, Hiksti was motionless for a moment. Not able to comprehend what happened. Toothless in turn, provided protection in his state of confusion. Hiccup removed his mask and pressed hard at her wound. He fumbles at his things with shaking hands.

"Astrid!"

'That voice—'

Hiccup tore his facemask from his face.

"Astrid wake up, ASTRID!"

Astrid gently opened her eyes, and spoke with a hoarse voice.

'This voice, a nasal one…'

"H-Hiccup?"

Hiccup smiled,

"Astrid I need you to stay awake, please—"

Astrid slowly closed her eyes and spoke,

"Is it over yet?

Hiccup held Astrid's hand and gently kissed it.

"It will be soon, milady… So please stay awake for me—"

Astrid coughed up blood.

"Shit—!"

Hiccup carried Astrid princess-style,

"Toothless!"

A shriek came across and a blur came by and shot few plasma blast at the outcast near Hiccup position.

"Astrid, you awake? Please—"

Hiccup started running when Astrid didn't answered right away,

"Hiccup—"

Her voice was weak.

"I'm right here, just hang on we'll— Toothless!"

Another volley of plasma blast can be heard, Hiccup kept running towards the docks, he can't carry Astrid and maneuver through this chaos at the same time…

"Astrid, keep talking—PLEASE! Don't slip away from me…"

Astrid coughs again,

"That's what you're good at, not me—"

"Ha ha—" Hiccup faked a laugh.

This time Hiccup didn't have to call Toothless as another blast and bodies came flying.

"Really Astrid? Jokes? Right now?"

Astrid just snickered, but made another series of coughs. One that covered Hiccup's vest with blood.

'Ha ha—"

Astrid tried to stay awake, she tried. But it was all a blur. All she can see was the scar on Hiccup's chin. She remembered the first time they've met, it was a memory from long time ago that it got buried at the depths of her memories,

'You're cute, I like you—!'

What she said back then, it was indeed one of her sweetest memories. But it didn't matter anymore—

"—ccup,"

"Hmm?"

"I-I don't,

She heaved,

"I don't wanna die Hiccup—"

"I'll make some arrangements for you…"

This time, Hiccup was already erratic. He doesn't care much about his surroundings, even if it wounds him. He's also wheezing, he is near his limit.

"You followed me here—"

"Well—"

Winded, Hiccup tried not to show that his weariness.

"I, know that a stubborn war freak like you, can't pull this off alone so—"

Astrid leaned her head unto his chest while keeping a tight grip at his shoulder.

"You know, I am so glad that—

Astrid pants,

"I am bleeding all over your tunic—"

Hiccup rolled his eyes at her sentiment.

"Well I think of putting it on your tab milady…"

Then she remembered, He owe her an apology…

"Say you're sorry,"

"What—?!"

"Just—Say it!"

Astrid tapped softly at Hiccup's chest.

She didn't heard his reply as her world had grown very dark.

"Astrid!"

In this moment, Hiccup saw a berserker jumped on them. Toothless won't make it, and he don't have a hand to spare, when suddenly a blur came swooping and snatched the berserker away. It was a zippleback, the body was then rip apart by different type of dragons.

" _ **Ensom Ulv—**_ "

The green death surfaced from down under.

"Astrid!"

Hiccup clutched her tighter this time. Trying to roused her up from her slumber.

"Astrid, open your damn eyes—!"

o0o

The demon stood amongst corpses and ashes, through the chaos he marched. And within his embrace, t'was the princess's body—her life hanging by a thread, at the mercy of the gods…

"Burn it—"

" _ **What—?!"**_ Toothless asked in disbelief.

"Sink the whole island, if you must…"

" _ **Are you mad?!"**_

Hiccup looked Toothless dead in the eye and said,

"Destroy, all of it—"

"If you insist Ensom Ulv—"

The Green Death roared and ordered whispering deaths to dig deep below and flood the island. While seashockers and scauldrins are waiting for stragglers. Other dragons are ravaging and burning everything in sight.

" _ **I won't be a part of this madness…"**_

Toothless flew off. Hiccup commanded a nadder to carry them off the island.

* * *

It then came known that the dragon master is a real threat, different chiefs from neighboring islands came into an agreement to accept The Empire's treaty. Be protected by a mysterious woman or be engulfed into the dragon master's flame, they don't really have a choice—do they? Into the other side of things, Hiccup managed to save Astrid by dipping her into a lake back at his nest. The lake was enchanted by a magic tear that Hiccup procured from one of his travels. Although the magical effect on the lake is temporary, it managed to save Astrid.

"What are you thinking?!"

Eret stomped outside of the chamber where Astrid lay rest.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just, it's—"

Hiccup fumbled at his words.

"What?! Speak up! Do you know the gravity of the situation? Of what you've done? Sinking an island? Gods Hiccup, you do know what are the consequences of this right?"

Eret smashed his fist at the table, while Gobber just looked at the two. For once, Hiccup is silent.

"You do know that we're in heat because of your unsolicited dragon raids, and now this—!?"

Hiccup was about to speak when a terrible terror landed on the drawing map. For a moment, the two shared a look. Each hesitant as to what to do, Eret walk towards it and opened the letter attached to its leg. As Eret took a look at the letter a sound came in from the chamber where Astrid is.

Gobber heaved and stood from his seat.

"It must be the lass—"

Gobber went inside with a jug full of water. Eret walked towards Hiccup and said,

"You are summoned by the council, I know you won't go but this time, you're mother put a word in it—"

A loud clang was heard from inside, and then you can hear shouts and THE NEXT THING Hiccup and Eret saw was a frantic Astrid.

"Astrid—"

"One more step and I'll cut that head of yours!"

Astrid yelled while brandishing her axe.

"What?!"

Hiccup exclaimed.

"Gobber! You alright?!" Eret asked.

After a few minutes, Gobber shouted.

"YEP, ALL GOOD N HERE!"

Hiccup exasperated a sigh, not breaking eye contact at Astrid.

"I-I don't understand, what—"

"I said stop!"

Astrid swung her axe at Hiccup, too close for comfort.

"Wait Hiccup…"

Eret interjected.

"She must've hit her head—"

Eret didn't finished what he's about to say when Hiccup dove towards Astrid. The lass aimed for Hiccup's while he easily dodged it, Hiccup take hold of Astrid's wrist and disarms the axe.

"Unhand me!"

"Astrid it's me! Hiccup!"

"I said let go of me!" Astrid then kicked Hiccup in the nuts, forcing him to wail in pain. She then did a somersault and grab her axe.

And in just mere seconds she's out of sight, Eret helped Hiccup back on feet while Gobber hobbled out of the chamber with a black eye.

"What just happened?" asked Gobber.

All Gobber received was silence and the look of disbelief on Hiccup's face. Eret just shrugged it off,

"We should find her—"

Hiccup heave a sigh.

"Yeah, we should…"

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yeah I know it's short but I'm afraid that if I wrote too long the chapter will go stale, since its been a long time from when I last wrote, my writing skills is still somewhat…meh. Maybe I'll go back to the long-ish chapters if I got my groove back ahahah so see ya guys you're all amazing~!

PSH out~!


End file.
